Of Valor and Hope
by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer
Summary: His parents found him dying in a watery valley, now reunited with his real parents he will strive to be like his father, an Archangel. Now he has been sent on a mission to maintain the fragile peace on Earth, he had always desired to see what this world was like... perhaps he will finding something more in this world.
1. The Child of Valor and Hope

**NA: A friend of mine gave this idea to me out of nowhere, and it came to thought that it was an amazing idea. I was really itching to write this and I thought to myself what the hell, write this already! Welcome to Naruto/High School DxD /Diablo III triple crossover! YAY!**

**Another thing I am doing is Angels from Diablo will have a different physiology compared to the ones in game, this means they will have faces. I am doing this for the sake of the story, so any fans out there who are upset about this I apologize in advance.**

**-Story Start-**

**Chapter 1: The child of Valor and Hope**

All Naruto knew was that he was dying, after failing to retrieve Sasuke in the Valley of the End, he lay there dying with his chest punctured from his former friend's Chidori. After what seemed to be forever in his mind, he felt gentle arms wrap around him and his body somehow became light as a feather. The last thing he saw before unconsciousness taking him was were gold and white ethereal wings from the backs of two beautiful people.

The blonde's eyes fluttered open and groaned in pain while hearing a voice that was laced with anger.

"You see why I do not trust humanity, can you not see what they have done to my son!?"

"You cannot judge an entire race just because a few of them have done a great sin Imperius, while I do agree what they did is sacrilege we should only judge the ones who have done this act."

"Husband…" came a female who had the voice that soothed the blonde, she approached the being clad in golden armor and a golden halo atop his head, "calm yourself my love, right now we must be there for our son. We finally found our baby boy."

"Forgive me Auriel, I was…" the being clad in gold armor relented and his shoulders relaxed at the touch of his wife's hands.

"I know Imperius, you were only concerned for our son…"

"Milord, milady… he is awake."

The pair rushed to Naruto's room, "Tempestus, my baby boy." The female of the pair sat on the bed and cupped his right cheek.

"M-Mom?" Naruto said in a weak tone.

"We finally found you, oh my baby." Tears fell from the winged woman's cheek as she gently embraced the young blonde. "I'm not letting anyone take you away again, never again."

Naruto was still weak but still noticed the woman called him by a different name, he managed to successfully move his arm and placed it on her hand, she gasped before cupping it. "Oh my baby boy."

The male named Imperius knelt down beside them and joined hands with his wife as they were finally reunited, "Whoever took you will pay for what they've done, but for now we can now rest knowing you are now with us once more. Thirteen long years we have searched, and we have finally found you."

"I have parents?" Naruto's voice trembled as tears threatened to escape his eyes, repeating the same words, "I have parents?"

"Yes my son, you do." Auriel never let go of his had as tears flowed freely down her face. "You're home."

For once in his life Naruto finally felt complete, he finally felt the one thing he had been longing to have… love.

**XXXXXXXX**

Weeks had passed since Naruto had finally reunited with his parents, the place was amazing. He was in Heaven… literally. The city of the High Heavens, which is the realm of Angels and the Angiris Council at which his parents are both members of with his father leading them.

Because of the healing that had to be done to him he had to be turned into a three year old version of him, he still had his blonde hair and blue eyes but his whiskers were no longer there as the demon imprisoned within him was no longer residing inside him. He did not really mind, it just meant he can finally have a childhood, a real one.

While his father was having a discussion with the Angiris council he was spending time with his mother, she had milk skin and auburn hair like with her hood down. He sat on her lap as he snuggled under the blanket of his mother's arms overlooking the magnificent city of Angels. As he sat on his mother's lap he listened to her story of how he met Imperius, she told him of the how he met Imperius before they became Archangels, how they fought together against the forces of the Burning Hells during the Great Conflict.

It was then Imperius slowly began to grow feelings for Auriel, and slowly but surely she began to fall for him. She also told him of the people from a different world called Earth where there are a different faction of angels, demons and fallen angels.

Tempestus listened to his mother's story with glee, he could finally act like the child as he never got the chance to and have bedtime stories, "Will I ever be able to visit your world mom?"

"Maybe," she told him, "but only once you are older."

"Yay!" he jumped in joy before hugging his mother whom she returned happily, it was weird at first acting like a child when you're technically thirteen years old but in the end he accepted it. All that mattered was that he finally had a family.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Do not let your anger cloud your judgement Imperius." Tyrael the Archangel of Justice chastised his brother.

"Can you not see what they had done to my son Tyrael!?" Imperius the Archangel of Valor growled, "Whoever took him will pay, but it was the humans who damned Tempestus to a life of suffering, he never even had a childhood!"

Tyrael slowly approached the Archangel of Valor and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We cannot judge the entire people of the Elemental Nations, let me judge them Imperius, I will take care of that. You need to with your son as he needs you and Auriel the most."

Imperius clenched his fists before relenting, "Very well, I… thank you, Tyrael." It was rare for Imperius to show gratitude but when he did show it, it meant a lot. Normally Tyrael and Imperius never see eye to eye, but it never meant that they hated each other, they were brothers in arms and they had fought side by side during the Great Conflict.

**XXXXXXXX**

Imperius exited the council room and spotted his son sitting on the lap of his loving wife telling him stories of old. "How did the council go my love?"

Imperius removed his helmet revealing blonde hair and blue eyes much like Tempestus', he knelt down and gave his wife a kiss on the lips and on his son's head. "It went better than I had expected, Tyrael would handle the judgement of those responsible for our son. For now we can rest easy knowing Tempestus is safe in our arms."

"Thank goodness." Auriel sighed in relief before giving her husband another worrying look, "Another thing I am worried about are the people of Konoha, if they hear about our son…"

"They will not touch a single hair of our son." Imperius said sternly, "Not while I still breath, I will personally train him once he is older, so there is no need to worry. Once he is old enough and properly trained they will not stand a chance against him."

"I'm going to be a warrior like you?" Tempestus had a look of hope in his face as he gazed upon his father's eyes.

Imperius chuckled while ruffling the golden hair atop his son, "Yes my son, you will be a great warrior of the High Heavens."

Tempestus jumped of his mother's lap and started cheering, jumping in joy and waving his hands in the air. The parents could only smile at their son, they could finally see his bright smile that they had been longing to see these past 13 years. Finally they got a chance to raise him, he was truly a miracle in their eyes.

"What of the Angelic faction of Earth, what do we do with them?" Auriel asked.

Imperius sighed, "I do not know, the devils of that realm are completely different to the ones we have fought as they surprisingly have no desire for war. The ones that truly concern me are the faction of Fallen Angels that want that are even greedier than the devils."

"So we won't have to go war with devils of Earth?"

"No…" the Archangel of Valor shook his head, "normally I would against establishing relations with them, but with our son here I do not want to risk anything."

"I'm proud of you Imperius." Auriel laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

"It is thanks to you and our son that I am truly seeing things in a new light. I love you so much."

"And I you Imperius."

**XXXXXXXX**

Tempestus loved his new home, it was peaceful and the people here loved him as opposed to Konoha, sure there were those in Konoha who cared about him but none of them could give him the love that he had always wanted, none of them could truly care for him. Here in the heavens he was a prince as his father was the technically the king,

Most of all he truly got to enjoy being a child, no more getting kicked out of the orphanage, no more beatings, no more stares, no more being called the demon brat, but most of all he no longer had to worry about being ignored. He could finally be his true self. He played in the beautiful gardens that overlooked the heavenly skies while his mother watched attentively, no one could truly blame Auriel for being paranoid, ever since she got him back she feared someone will take him away once more.

Despite Imperius' views changing little by little his views on the humans of Sanctuary especially those of the Elemental Nations had not changed; it worsened when he saw what they did to Tempestus, damning him to a life no child should ever live. It was only thanks to Auriel that he had let Tyrael handle the judgement on those responsible.

"Tempestus, be careful." Auriel told her son who was currently playing in the garden, she truly was being overprotective.

"I'm not doing anything."

Auriel sighed, _'Maybe I am being too paranoid.'_

Imperius materialized beside his wife and sat down, "Something is troubling you Auriel."

"Perhaps I am being paranoid Imperius."

"No one is blaming you for being so protective of Tempestus, we just got him back. But you must also understand that he is now safe, no one will take him away I am making sure of that."

"I know…" she placed her head upon her husband's arm, "but as a mother I can never be too certain."

"I understand," He leaned his head and kissed his wife, "but let our son enjoy being a child, something he finally has the chance to have." He said as they watched their son try and catch butterflies for the first time. "I promise you this, whoever took our son from us all those years ago will pay."

Auriel did not say anything as they continued watching over their son.

Another thing that little blonde enjoyed were his wings, they were a bright white much like his mother's but were the same shape as his father's. He jumped around and sometimes floated but never flew as he was still trying to master it, but at least he has parents to help him now, and he can honestly say he now loves his life. "I floated, did you see that? I floated!"

"We did Tempestus, we did." Auriel smiled at her son before turning to her husband, "He's so happy now."

Imperius kissed the scalp of his wife's hair, "Our lives are now complete with our son back in our lives my love, never again will he be taken away."

"Never again." She nodded.

**XXXXXXXX**

Only months have passed since Tempestus reuniting with his parents and somehow Konoha had caught wind of his residence here. Now the arrogant mortals were demanding that he be returned to them as he was shinobi of Konoha. Imperius had been furious, it took the entire Angiris council to calm his rage.

"HOW DARE YOU!" the Archangel of Valor roared at the white haired man standing beside a blonde woman, "Is my son nothing but a weapon to you? Is he nothing but property to be used?"

"No, that is not what I meant!" the white haired man pleaded to the diving being, "he is a jinchuruki, we are only concerned for his own safety as there are those who want to exploit his power."

"So what you are saying is my wife and I are not adequate to protect our own son." Imperius growled at the man with the grip of his spear tightening, "I have heard enough, be gone."

**XXXXXXXX**

**15 years later**

His life was the greatest, in the fifteen years since he had returned he had grown into a fine man, a fine angel. He wore armor similar to his father's but with a blade staff named Incendium, a weapon the size of a spear but with the blade twice as long. The bright golden metallic halo atop his head shone brightly for all to see, under his father's guidance he had become a fine warrior of the High Heavens, with multiple victories against the demonic forces. While the Prime Evils were defeated thanks to the Nephalem, demons still roamed the mortal world of Sanctuary under the banner of warlords and chieftains. Battles have become bloodier as the factions of the Burning Hells fought not just the angels but each other over territory. What was worse was Malthael was still nowhere to be found.

For the last three years Tempestus had led campaigns against the demonic forces that dare harm the innocent. While there are demons that no longer desire war and have isolated themselves, there are still those who wish for bloodshed, war still raged on.

Tempestus also learned that his soul was taken away and somehow absorbed into a mortal body, locking away his angelic powers, the investigation still continued as to who kidnapped him, but it no longer bothered him as much.

It had also been fifteen years since he last saw his former home of Konoha, Imperius of course had forbidden him from stepping into that village. While he did miss the people who cared about him, it did not outweigh the fact that there were more people who cared about him in Heaven.

*SLASH*

With the sharp blade of his sword spear he sliced the demon in half from top to bottom. Spinning his spear the blade split into two and disappeared into a white misty light, teleporting himself everywhere as he cut down more demons. The ground shook as a massive demonic apparition of fire and flesh emerged from the ground below, Tempestus signalled his men to point their spears at the large monstrosity and fire, releasing a volley of white light. While this went on the young angel flew down towards the demon's head and impaled its eye with his spear causing to roar in pain and collapse onto the ground dead.

"The demons are fleeing!" an angel pointed to the distance.

"Then the creature we have slain was their chieftain." Tempestus replied as he retrieved his weapon and raised it up into the air, "We have secured another victory for the High Heavens!" he said, causing his comrades to cheer.

**XXXXXXXX**

"He certainly fights like you Imperius, he even has your charisma in battle." Tyrael commented with a smirk.

The Archangel of Valor chuckled, "Although Auriel is still quite protective of him."

"Indeed."

Imperius turned to the doorway and walked out, "If you will excuse me, I wish to meet my son upon his return and congratulate him on another victory."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Mom, I'm alright." Tempestus sighed as he currently being hugged by his doting mother.

"You went into battle without letting me know."

"And I came out without a scratch, the mission was sudden so I did not get the time to notify you."

Auriel grumbled as her grip on her son loosened, "Promise next time you go on a mission you will let me know."

"I promise."

"You have done well, Tempestus." Came the voice of his father from behind, he turned around and smiled at him.

"Thank you father."

"You let him go on a mission without telling me!" Auriel roared as she grabbed her husband's collar, shaking him.

Imperius grabbed his wife by the arms and calmed her down, "My love, he is warrior of the High Heavens, he has responsibilities of his own now."

"I know…" the Archangel of Hope said shakily, "I just don't want to lose our baby boy."

"I'm not a baby anymore mom."

"You are my son and still a baby in my eyes." She immediately hugged him again, placing kisses all over his face and head.

"Mom please, you're embarrassing me."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Mom?"

"What is it dear?" Auriel answered, both her and her son were currently in the balcony of their home, looking at the beautiful sky.

"Whatever happened to the parents of my… mortal self?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I was just curious."

Auriel smiled at him, "Their names were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, I was only told that they sacrificed themselves to save the village you grew up in, they loved their son very much but alas they were killed by the demon that used to be sealed inside you."

Ah yes, the demonic nine-tailed fox, now forever imprisoned in a container of holy origins within the secret vaults of the council building under guard by some of Heaven's most powerful angels.

"Is something troubling you my son?"

"A little, a part of my mortal self still wished to meet them, but at least I have you and father."

Auriel smiled and hugged her son, something that she found out Tempestus loved, he enjoyed his mother's embrace as it always put him at ease. "Know this Tempestus, I will always love you."

"I know, and I love you too."

**XXXXXXXX**

The Angiris council was now in session, discussing what to do with the three factions of Earth, "Despite them being angels, their beliefs differ greatly from ours." The Archangel of Fate Itharael spoke up, "What is more troubling is the way they govern the humans of that world."

Murmurs went around many council members, "Indeed." Tyrael the Aspect of Judgement and Wisdom and the only mortal member of the council agreed with a nod, "They rely on humans 'worshipping' them as if they are gods."

"Sacrilege!" a councillor called out.

"And what of the demons of that realm?" Auriel asked, she already knew what they were like but she wanted to get the opinions of her fellow council members.

Tyrael nodded as he was the one to answer that question, "They mostly keep to themselves by the use of clans much like the humans of sanctuary are using. 34 Noble houses that govern their realm, they seek to coexist with humanity peacefully. I do not know the details as to how they wish to do that, but their relationship with the angelic factions of earth is strained as their beliefs seem to always collide."

Itharael spoke up once more, "And what of the Fallen Angels?"

"As the humans would say, that is a touchy subject for us." Tyrael answered as he laced his fingers, "There are those who have been living peacefully with the humans, some of them even siring children with them. But the more problematic ones are those who wish to reignite their old war, a three way battle between the angels, demons and fallen angels."

That troubled the council greatly but then Imperius stood from his seat, "Over these past few years, I have come to agree with Tyrael's views. We are to protect the innocent, and to maintain order among the other realms, not just Sanctuary. If a military intervention is necessary to maintain order, then we will do so. But we will need a forward scout, who wishes to undertake this mission."

"I will."

Much to the shock of Auriel and many of the councillors, Tempestus was the one to stand up.

"I hereby volunteer to undertake this mission, I am the only angel to have a mortal form, I am perfect for this mission as I can easily blend in with the populace."

"Tempestus…" Auriel called out to her son.

"I want to do this mother, besides I have always wanted to see what Earth is like."

"Are you sure about this my son?" Imperius asked him.

The younger blonde nodded, "I am sure father, I do not want to see innocent blood spilt."

After the council had ended leaving the family behind to discuss it personally, Auriel launched herself into her son's embrace, "Oh my baby."

"I'll be fine mom, you are the Archangel of Hope."

She wiped her tears away and placed a kiss atop his forehead, "I know, but I am your mother and I cannot help but worry for your safety."

"When do I leave father?"

"As soon as you are ready, but be sure to keep in contact as to not worry your mother. Tyrael will give you knowledge of Earth so it will be easier for you to integrate with its society."

Still in his mother's embrace, he nodded as the three of them exited the council room and back to their home.

**XXXXXXXX**

Tempestus was at the great gate with his sword spear Incendium at hand. "Be sure to always call every day so that I will know you're alright."

"I will mom."

Imperius placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "May the light guide you my son."

"And you as well father." With that Tempestus fluttered his wings and spread them, each wing a good twelve feet in length as he floated into the air. His entire body began to glow and immediately disappeared into a bright mist and sped its way to the gateway leading to the realm of Earth.

Auriel could only watch as her son disappeared into the gateway, she tightened her grip on her husband's arm as her legs threatened to give out. "He will be alright Auriel, he is our son after all."

"As the Archangel of Hope, I do believe he will do great things. But as a mother… my heart aches to watch him go."

"Auriel…"

"Hold me… please."

**XXXXXXXX**

"-God is dead!" the voice of Kokabiel declared out loud, causing everyone to go wide eyed in horror and shock. A blue haired girl on the other hand struggled to stay up, clutching her sword tightly as support.

"All three factions lost so much they were forced to turn to humans to survive. The angels, fallen angels and demons. The leaders of all three factions kept this information a secret because the needed the God-fearing humans."

The blue haired girl fell to her knees, her eyes widened in horror as she struggled to stay up, "You're lying, you're lying!"

"Well I couldn't care less about that, what I can't stand is when God and the Overlords died the leaders decided continuing the war would be pointless!" Kokabiel growled as he kept an talking, "I can't stand it, I really can't stand it! Lower my weapon once I've raised it? We would've won if the war had continued! And that damned Azazel declared that there would be no second war."

Asia stood up still shocked by this ordeal, "The Lord is no more, then what about his blessings!?"

"Hmph…" the fallen angel snickered, "Michael is doing a fine job, he's been taking care of the angels humans in God's stead."

"Archangel Michael is acting as God's substitute!?" Xenovia gasped, "Then what about us?"

"The system itself is still intact, so prayers, blessings and exorcisms didn't get affected all that much."

That was the final straw as Asia finally collapsed from the overwhelming truth, Koneko managed to catch her as Issei ran to her side. "Asia!"

"I'm not surprised she fainted, I'm actually amazed I'm still in control of myself."

Kokabiel kept on taunting them and threatening them that if he had to do it himself he will. "Doesn't matter, with your deaths a new great war shall begin!" Kokabiel laughed maniacally, "Now die!" he was about to materialize a powerful light spear at them when something unexpected happened.

They looked at the thundering sky as a ball of fiery light descended down onto them and landed right in the middle of their conflict.

"What!?" Kokabiel growled at the large light before widening his eyes.

Everyone as well widened their eyes as they watched an ethereal being emerged from the flaming light, the man was clad in golden armor with a golden halo made of strange metal floating atop his head. But what truly shocked them were his wings, they were made of pure energy instead of feathers like most angels they know.

"Who the hell are you!? I've never seen you before!" the powerful fallen angel demanded the angelic being.

The angel just stood up as he fluttered his wings wide, revealing all of their glory, "I am Tempestus, Angel of Fortitude, son of the Archangels Imperius and Auriel of the High Heavens of the realm of Sanctuary. By order of the Angiris Council, you will cease your hostilities."

"Angiris Council, what the hell are you people doing here!? This is not your business, you're not even an angel of this world!"

"Not an angel of this world?" those words rang through the ears of Rias' peerage and Xenovia, shocked beyond belief that there was a different faction of angels.

"We are peacekeepers, we are guardians who protect the innocent. Your words are nothing but garbage." He right hand glowed a bright red as the sky thundered once more.

Once again everyone looked up to see the clouds opening and a bright object immediately landed by Tempestus' side, it was a sword spear made of gold. The weapon radiated with great power as the Angel of Fortitude took hold of it. "If you will not cease your hostilities, then you must be terminated with extreme prejudice."

"Screw you!" Kokabiel roared as he threw a light spear at him, only to be deflected as the golden angel glowed and disappeared into a mist of light before appearing behind the fallen angel and slashing his arm clean off.

The fallen angel roared in pain as he clutched his right shoulder which was now missing an entire arm. He was panting as he already lost so much blood.

"Yield fallen angel. You cannot win this fight."

"I didn't even see him." Kiba said in awe at the power of the mysterious angel.

The fallen angel roared in defiance as his eyes gleamed with insanity, "No! The war must begin, how am I supposed to kill more devils and angels!?"

"I see, there is nothing but madness in you… be gone." In a split second Kokabiel was impaled by Tempestus' sword spear, striking him directly at the heart.

"NOOO!" Kokabiel coughed out some more blood as he tried to break free, but ultimately drew his last breath and his arms went limp.

"It is done." Were the words of Tempestus as he withdrew his weapon as it disappeared into a bright light.

Rias stood up and faced the newcomer, "Who are, Kokabiel said you are not from the angels of this world."

"He is correct, I am from a different realm entirely. I represent the Angiris Council of the High Heavens, only a few know of our existence but with my arrival we intend all of the three factions to know of us."

"What are your intentions here?" Rias narrowed her eyes as Sona and her peerage arrived at the scene.

"We are here to maintain the peace the three factions have made in this world, that is all. As for me though I wish to know more of your world and its cultures, it has… sparked my interest."

Sona raised an eyebrow, "So you are not affiliated with the Angels of God?"

"No I am not…" he turned to the blue haired girl who was still on her knees from shock, he approached her and knelt down, offering her a hand, "are you well?"

Xenovia widened her eyes once more at the angel worried for her wellbeing, she hesitated as she looked at the angel's hand.

Behind his helmet he just smiled and moved his hand forward, telling her that there was no need to be so worried. Xenovia then took her hand as she was helped up. "I can see you are skilled with the sword."

"Y-Yes I am…" it was still awkward for someone like Xenovia to be talking so casually with an angel, regardless if he was affiliated with one of the three factions or not.

"I would like the honor sparring with you sometime."

It was awkward for all of them having an angel speak so casually about things as opposed to what they usually see with angels. Tempestus turned to the red haired girl and the dark haired girl with glasses, "I can see this establishment is a school, with your permission I would like to attend it as well, I wish to know more about this world."

Sona raised a brow at this, "Are you sure? This place is filled with devils."

"I have nothing against the devils of this world, my only enemies are the demons of the Burning Hells residing in Sanctuary and those who wish to disrupt the fragile peace of this world. If your goal is maintain that peace, I will be more than happy to help you in that endeavor."

Sona and Rias widened their eyes at how honest this angel was to them, before long Sona adjusted her glasses, "Very well, but you will need a human name as your real name will cause suspicion."

"I already do, I once went by the mortal name of Naruto Uzumaki, I do hope that will suffice."

"Yes that will." Sona gave him a genuine smile, this will definitely help her and her family. They will be the first in establishing relations with the Angiris Council.

**XXXXXXXX**

Just like that Naruto was in, officially a third-year student of Kuoh Academy. His bright golden hair and blue eyes that shined under thus sun brought hearts to the eyes of many human girls in the school. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, a pleasure to meet you all."

Rias and Akeno were gaping at how handsome he was, they knew that angels had a beauty of their own, but they had never seen an angel's face before, there was a first time for everything. Naruto's bright smile was shining in the entire classroom as the girls were ogling the new Prince of Kuoh… well technically he is a prince since Imperius leads the Angiris Council.

The boys on the other hand were grumbling in frustration that a new pretty boy joined their school.

Naruto on the other hand just walked to his seat which coincidentally were beside Rias and Akeno, he looked to the two beauties of Kuoh and bowed his head in greeting before facing forwards towards the teacher.

This is certainly going to be an interesting school year.

**NA: Phew! That was certainly interesting to write… so who do you guys want Naruto to pair up with?**

**I have a few choices I want you guys to vote on, no this will not be a harem, if two girls are tied in the end I will just go and flip a coin.**

**Xenovia**

**Serafall (Because magical girls are awesome and she is just undoubtedly cute)**

**Ravel**

**Reason for not choosing Rias and Akeno is it is just funny seeing them fight over the idiotic pervert.  
><strong>

**If you guys are wondering about Auriel's bit of OOCness, it's because my mother once told me that once you have your first child your views on everything begin to change for the sake of your child. Right now she is in conflict between the being Hope itself and being a mother who cannot stop worrying for her only child.**

**I will see you guys later and do not forget to review!**


	2. An Overlord can't possibly be this cute

**NA: Holy cow 60+ reviews and over 2000+ views, you guys rock! So here is the poll, so far and people really like Serafall, I do too!**

**Xenovia – 20  
><strong>

**Serafall – 25**

**Ravel – 8**

**I will have to end the voting here, anymore than this and I won't be able to count, I should have just started a poll in my profile but using reviews brings in faster results... albeit a bit too fast. Thanks for your votes and reviews guys!**

**So yeah Serafall won by a landslide.**

**aliestrikehero**** – You asked why no Sona, well it's because she is not one of my favorite DxD girls compared to her more adorable and energetic sister. Reason for the three is because they are my most favorite of all DxD girls.**

**shadespace – Rias is certainly a beautiful girl I'll give her that, but using her as a pairing has been overused and it certainly did not help me that most of the fics I have checked out with her as a pairing ALWAYS ended up in a harem, something I greatly dislike in fanfics.**

**-Story Start-**

**Chapter 2: An Overlord can't possibly be this cute**

High school was certainly not what Naruto had expected, but nonetheless he enjoyed it. The people especially the girls were extremely friendly with him. The Occult Research Club led by Rias Gremory were currently cleaning the pool, Xenovia out of desperation begged Rias to let her join her peerage as she had nowhere to go, Naruto certainly could not blame her as she had nowhere to go, she deemed herself unworthy to ask Naruto for help much to his dismay as he would have been willing to.

"So you have already made contact with one of the three factions of this world?"

"Yes father…" Naruto nodded as he spoke to his father through a crystal gem, "I would not even call them demons at all, they are far too human despite their immortality. They are more like an immortal race with impressive arcane powers. Plus there is going to be a summit between the three factions, I believe it would be wise for a representative to come."

"I see…" Imperius rubbed his chin, "you have done well my son, contact us immediately if you have found something of interest, and do not forget to call your mother tonight. As for the summit I will personally come, it is time to reveal ourselves to this world."

"I won't forget father, I will see you then." The younger blonde nodded as he deactivated the gemstone. He sat in the living room of his home, it was a simple house by Earth's standards thanks to the help of Sona Sitri, helping him blend into society. He looked over the contents of the table, reports of the rogue fallen angels that had the Angiris Council worried. They were more violent than he had expected, almost as violent as the demons of the Burning Hells. What troubled him more was that they utilized crazed exorcists like that Freed character, thankfully he had been apprehended before doing any more damage.

He sighed as he read more reports provide to him by Sona, these fallen angels were simply troubling, they were a complete opposite of the angels of Earth.

Right now it would be wise to meet with Rias, as her brother is the current lord of the devils of this world.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Good grief, why are you so perverted Issei-kun?" Rias sighed as everyone in her peerage stared at the unfortunate idiot that is Issei Hyoudou.

"But he's not… you and Akeno were-" Xenovia tried to say in his defence but was interrupted by Issei himself.

"Just shut up already!"

"Things seem quite lively in here." A voice came from behind as an arcane circle was created in the middle of the room, revealing a bright red haired man with a silver haired maid. "Are you holding some kind of event?" the red haired man asked with a smile.

"O-Onii-sama!" Rias gasped at his sudden arrival, Sirzechs Lucifer the current Overlord of the Underworld.

"The Overlord!?" Issei gasped as well, causing him and the rest of the peerage to bow down except Asia and Xenovia.

"You're Asia Argento I take it?" Sirzechs asked the young blonde haired girl.

"Y-yes I am."

"Thank you for taking care of Rias, I heard you are a very talented bishop." The man said in a warm tone that made Asia stutter.

"I-I am n-not that-"

"Relax, I'm not here on official business."

"I am though…" another voice came from the door, which made Rias start to sweat as she knew who just came in through the door. "A pleasure to meet Sirzechs Lucifer."

The Overlord just smiled at the blonde young man entering, "Ah you must be Tempestus of the Angiris Angels, am I correct?"

"Correct your grace, I have come to inform you that my father, Imperius the Archangel of Valor will be coming to the summit this week as well."

Rias and her entire peerage were wide eyed with shock at this news, someone more powerful than Naruto will be coming to meet with the three factions.

"There is a chance of course my mother coming as well, she is Auriel the Archangel of Hope." Xenovia widened her eyes, she did not hear him well during the battle against Kokabiel so she never knew the name of his parents, to think two Archangels would sire a child.

Sirzechs raised an eyebrow, "My, my, a child of two Archangels. How is that they had not become fallen angels without thinking impure thoughts?"

"We differ greatly to the angels of Earth, our society is different as well and our angels are permitted to procreate with one another."

"How interesting... from Sona's reports she said that your father is the head of the Angiris Council, that would make you a prince." The Overlord said with his smile not wavering.

"In a sense yes…" Naruto chuckled, "I look forward to this summit, I hope it will bring our people together and solidifying this fragile peace." He held out a hand to the Overlord.

"Likewise." Sirzechs happily took the young angel's hand.

Rias stepped forward and immediately asked her brother a question, "So onii-sama, why are you here?"

"What are you talking about, isn't the class observation soon?"

Rias paled, "Don't tell me…"

Sirzech's smile just brightened, "I'd love to see my sister doing her best in school from up close."

The Gremory heiress turned to glare at the silver haired maid and sister-in-law beside her brother "Grayfia-nee, you told him about this didn't you?"

"Don't worry Rias," Sirzechs continued, "father is coming too."

"You're an Overlord aren't you?" Rias protested, "How can you abandon your work for this?"

"No, this also counts as work. We were thinking about holding the leader's summit here in this academy."

"H-Here in Kuoh Academy!?' Rias gasped at this, she did not see this coming.

**XXXXXXXX**

"So the summit will be in school itself?" Auriel spoke through the holographic image of the gemstone, beside her was her husband Imperius.

"Yes mother, there is also the school observation tomorrow, it seems parents will be coming to observe their children."

Auriel's face brightened at that, "Say no more, I am coming tonight."

Tempestus said nothing out of fear of upsetting his mother, so he simply nodded.

"Good, I will see you tonight, your father will come within the week for the leader's summit." And with that Auriel left her husband's side and headed for the gateway to Earth. Imperius gave him an amused look before chuckling.

"It was inevitable Tempestus, you know how much your mother can be protective."

The Angel of Fortitude gave his father a deadpanned look, "Perhaps it was a mistake telling her this."

"Don't let her hear you say that my son."

"Yes father."

**XXXXXXXX**

A white haired young man simply pointed his finger an inch from Issei's face, shocking the Welsh dragon as he was being taunted. "You're defenseless, what if I used some magic-"

"Boosted-" Issei stepped back as Kiba and Xenovia intervened with their blades crossed against the white haired man's neck.

"That's not funny." Kiba frowned.

Xenovia then spoke up, "We can't let you have a showdown with the Welsh dragon, English dragon."

"Quit while you're ahead." The English Dragon taunted them, "You can't even beat Kokabiel, so what makes you think you can beat m-" but was interrupted as he felt a blade with immense power touch the back of neck.

"I wouldn't be so sure, English Dragon." A blonde haired young man wielding a golden sword spear declared. "For I was the one who had slain that pathetic fallen angel."

The English Dragon widened his eyes, he never even felt him coming, "Who are you?"

"That is for me to know, and you to find out."

"Naruto-san!" Asia called out to the blonde in relief.

"For the sake of order and peace English Dragon, leave this area."

"I am inclined to agree with him as well." Rias walked into the scene with Akeno and Koneko. "You have ties with the fallen angels so if you make excessive contact-"

"The Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon are known as the 'two heavenly dragons'. Nobody who's gotten involved with them never led a decent life." the English Dragon interrupted the heiress, "I wonder how it will go for you."

Rias and Naruto simply narrowed their eyes at how smug he was.

"I didn't come here to fight," the white haired man said as he walked away, "I'm too busy for that."

Naruto stared at the man walking away before turning to Rias, "Chaos follows him wherever he goes, nothing good will ever come out of him."

"Agreed." The Gremory heiress nodded as she took hold of Issei's hand, said boy noticed how sweat her hand had gotten.

"Ah there you are!" an extremely beautiful woman with auburn hair and golden eyes approached them.

"M-Mom, y-you're early." Naruto began to sweat profusely, oh what impeccable timing.

Rias' eyes widened at the sight, this was Auriel the Archangel of Hope and a member of the Angiris Council.

"And this must be Rias Gremory of the Gremory Clan, a pleasure to meet you."

Rias simply bowed, actually nervous at being so close to an Archangel, not to mention someone far more powerful than Naruto. "I-It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Auriel."

"No need to be so formal, you are my son's friend after all! Thank you for being his friend, he barely had any when he was younger."

"Oh no, your son is a very nice person, it's hard to believe something like that."

"Mom please, you're embarrassing me."

"Nonsense!" she immediately grabbed Naruto into a tight embrace, "I am just looking out for my baby boy!"

_'This is an Archangel?'_ Rias and her peerage sweat dropped at the awkward scene.

**XXXXXXXX**

Everyone was astounded at Naruto's artistic talent, making a sculpture of his father Imperius, Issei guessed that this was his father, but then everyone turned to Issei's attenton as his perversive nature go the better of him and made a sculpture of a nude Rias. The teacher praised him for his artistic nature while the girls were fuming at him for making something so repulsive. Naruto of course did not know what to make of this, at one point it was a beautiful sculpture, but on the other hand it was a sculpture of a nude woman.

Despite Auriel looking at the sculpture of Rias with disapproval, she acknowledged the boy's skill in the art of sculpting. She also was not surprised that her son made a sculpture of his father, he admired so much for his prowess in battle and unfortunately both of them have the same taste in dramatic entrances when they enter the battlefield. "You're son is very smart." A woman told Auriel.

Auriel bowed to the woman in gratitude, "Yes he is, he gets it from his father who unfortunately could not make it due to his work."

"A shame, I'm sure he would be very proud of him."

"Oh I'm sure."

**XXXXXXXX**

"This is well made." Rias smiled at the statuette of herself.

"My, my," Akeno giggled at the well made sculpture of Rias, "I wouldn't expect anything else from you, Issei. You see and touch Prez's body each and every day."

"Every day? Akeno, please!" Issei's face was marred with a lecherous grin, "I burn it into my memory every chance I get!" his right hand clenched and pumped it into the air, proudly declaring it.

"Maybe I should also have on made sometime." Akeno placed a hand on her cheek in an aroused manner, Naruto who was at the scene was quite disturbed about this, it was a good thing that his mother was currently chatting with Rias' brother right now.

Issei gaped like a fish, "D-Does that include nudity!?"

"Of course, I'll strip for you. You can touch, too."

"Touch!?" Those words echoed into Issei's mind while Naruto sighed, there is just no rest with these bunch. "You can touch, too. I had no idea that Japanese could stimulate the desire to create!"

"You can't!" Rias and Asia told Issei, Naruto of course shook his head at the stupidity of the perverted boy, his perversiveness knew no end.

Once again Naruto sighed, "Honestly Issei, there is absolutely no end to your stupidity."

"Naruto-senpai, that's so mean!" Issei cried comically at the remark.

"Photoshop of a magical girl!" a group of male students with cameras ran into the school's gym. "As the former president of the photography club, we must record this with our lenses!"

"A magical girl?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"It can't be!" Rias gasped at the realization of who it might be.

"Oh my…" Akeno once again giggled.

**XXXXXXXX**

"One more time, please!"

"Please turn this way!" a boy asked a beautiful girl with black hair tied into twin pony-tails with purple eyes wearing a pink, white and black magical outfit with gold trim down her waist and a pink wand with a star on top held on her right hand. She was doing poses for the guys with cameras, happily servicing their fanboyisms.

"Is that…" Issei began as he looked at the girl, "she's cosplaying a character from Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven Alternative!"

"You seem well-informed about this Issei." Naruto raised an eyebrow but never turned away from the absolutely beautiful girl in front of him.

Issei crossed his arms and grinned, "I marathoned all the episodes fo the anime when I was hanging out with one of my regular customers."

"A regular customer you say?" Asia wondered who that customer might be.

"Hey!" a voice boomed all over the gymnasium revealing a blonde boy, "What do you think you're doing in school!?" Saji intervened the photoshoot as he immediately stopped the boys from taking any more pictures. "Get out here, scram!"

"This is student council tyranny!"

"It's just a photoshoot, what's the big deal!?"

"Yeah that's right!"

Saji stood his ground as he glared at the his fellow students, "We've got class observations today, stop causing racket and any more interuptions. Now get out of here!" as he said that the students quickly left the premises.

"What the hell, dude."

"No my Milky-chan."

After they left Saji turned to the cosplaying girl, "Um, are you related to any of the students here?"

"Yup!" the girl nodded.

"You can't come to school in that kind of outfit." Saji told her much to her dismay.

"Milky! Milky! SPIRAL!" she immediately got into a cute pose.

Saji frowned, "Can you please take this seriously!?"

"Hey, Saji!" Issei greeted his friend, "Looks like you're having a hard time."

"This isn't the time for jokes Hyoudou!" the blonde chastised the brunette, at the same time the door to the gymnasium opened once more and Sona Sitri walked into the scene.

"Saji, what is going on?"

Said blonde gulped and tried to explain the situation, "Well president, you see-"

The magical girl popped up from behind the student council member and smiled brightly, "Sona-chan, I found you!"

The Student Council President immediately paled as she realized who was there with Saji.

"Don't tell me…" Issei began.

"Do you.. know here, President?" Saji finished.

"Sona-chan!" the girl jumped down from the stage and ran up to the girl, "Sona-chan, what's wrong? Your face is all red." She said as she gave her another big smile, "You finally get to see your big sister again, so it'd be nice if you were a bit happier!" she began waving her arms and making impersonations, "We should be both like running up to each other and be all 'Sis!' 'So-tan!', and there'll be like lillies in the background!" she continued speaking as she brought her face up to her sister, "That's what I think!"

Sona of course said nothing except for a single bead of sweat running down her face, Naruto could tell she was nervous.

"Sister?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"That's Serafall Leviathan, one of the four Great Maous of the Underworld."

"And the President's older sister." Saji added, "Although this is the first I had seen her personally."

"I know you're actually, really really happy to see me!" Serafall told her little sister despite being shorter than her by a few inches.

Rias and Naruto then walked up to the sisters with the former speaking up first, "Lady Serafall, it's been a while."

"Ah, Rias-chan!" Serafall turned to the Gremory Heiress before looking at the really handsome man beside her, "And who might you be?"

Naruto immediately bowed as he introduced himself, "Naruto Uzumaki, but my real name is Tempestus. Angel of Fortitude of the Angiris Angels and son of Imperius Archangel of Valor and Auriel, Archangel of Hope. My mother is currently having a talk with Lord Sirzechs at the moment, I am honored to have met you personally. If you like we can talk some more sometime later?"

Serafall just stared at the handsome blonde with a smile, "Of course! I would be honored, I heard from my sister's letters that someone really handsome and cute enrolled into her school."

"Onee-sama!" Sona cried in protest.

Immediately the entire gymnasium went quiet as Naruto laughed, "I am flattered that I am thought so highly of. I assume you are here to observe your sister in class today?"

"That's right!" Serafall nodded while she pretended to be sad, "Listen to this, Sona was so awful! She didn't tell about any of this!" she then wiped a fake tear from her eye, "I was so hurt, I was about to call an attack on Heaven!"

Naruto just smiled at the girl he for some reason could not take his off of, "I hope it isn't my people you are talking about."

"Of course not! I was talking about the ones here on Earth!"

Issei and Asia just looked at the scene awkwardly, "I have no idea if she's serious or kidding."

"Rias-chan, is that Ddraig host?" Serafall asked as she pointed to Issei.

"Hai." Rias nodded, "Issei, go and introduce yourself."

"Right!" the pawn of Rias' peerage immediately straightened himself and bowed, "Nice to meet you, my name is Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory's pawn."

"Nice to meet you too, I am Serafall Leviathan, an Overlord." The Overlord asnwered before going into another cute pose, "Call me Levia-tan okay?"

"H-Hai…"

"Onee-sama…" Sona called out to her older sister with her eyes narrowing, "I am the student council president here. You may be my family, but I cannot approve of your conduct or your outfit."

"So mean Sona-chan!" Serafall cried out, "Say it ain't so Sona-chan! That makes me so sad, you know how much I admire magical girls! With my glittering wand I'll destroy all the 'Earth' angels and fallen angels!" that caused Naruto to chuckle at her cuteness, he wouldn't dare say childlishness.

"Onee-sama, show some restraint." Sona scolded Serafall, "This is a tiny country and you'd destroy it in a few minutes if you start 'glittering' here."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, the Overlords are truly a powerful. Although death by glitter isn't exactly something to expect out of an Overlord. An Overlord can't possibly be this cute, it's unorthodoxed and goes completely against the views of how the Angiris view demons.

"Say, Saji… when we fought Kokabiel the president didn't call for her sister. It's not like she's on bad terms with her is it?"

"It's the exact opposite." Akeno was the one to answer that, "Serafall-sama dotes on her little sister too much, who knows what would've happened if she called her."

"That's true…" Saji agreed, "Serafall-sama might have said that her little sister got defiled by a fallen angel or something."

As Serafall kept on poking on her sister Sona finally snapped, "Mou! I can't take it anymore!" and immediately ran out of the gymnasium with Saji running after her.

"Perhaps you overdid it you grace?" Naruto told the Overlord.

"Please just call me Serafall, so you wish to have a little chat?"

"I would be honored if I would accompany you and show you around the school."

Serafall beamed and latched onto the Angiris' arm, "Let's go!" she said as Naruto led her out of the building

Rias and her peerage just stared in astonishment at what they just saw, "Did that just happen?" Issei asked.

Rias sighed, "It huts to say this but, every Overlord is like this."

"Like this?"

"They have very light-hearted personalities when they're off work."

**XXXXXXXX**

In the main hallway of the school's main building Rias walked in to see Issei's father speaking to red haired man wearing a white suit. "Dad!"

"Issei, over here!"

Rias widened her eyes when she saw who Issei's father was speaking to, "Father!"

Issei gaped at the sight of Rias' father, _'So young!'_

"You're Issei Hyoudou correct?" Lord Gremory asked the boy.

"Y-Yes, I am."

"Thank you for taking care of Rias."

Issei nodded before turning to his father, "Why are you with him?"

"We just ran into each other in the hallway. This isn't the best place to have a long chat," Issei's father began, "so why not continue this at our place? Small as it may be."

"Oh that would be wonderful."

Both Issei and Rias gaped in shock at the offer and Lord Gremory happily accepting it.

"Well we'll head on out first, I hope you can hold your alcohol."

Lord Gremory chuckled, "Well…"

"How can dad be so casual around Lord Gremory?" Issei deadpanned.

"Ignorance is bliss I suppose." Asia said with a small bead of sweat running down her face.

"This is great." Sirzechs walked down the stairs with Naruto's mother in tow, "Looks like we're having a party together and father's invited."

"Onii-sama."

"Have any of you seen Naruto?" Auriel asked them.

"She's with Lady Serafall, showing her the school." Rias answered.

Suddenly the temperature dropped and everyone felt it, "M-My son… a-alone with… a g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-girl!?"

Rias gulped at what she had just realized when looking at the frantic mother, _'Oh great, an overprotective mom who happens to be an Archangel.'_

"MY BABY!" Auriel suddenly ran out the building, screaming 'MY BABY' repeatedly.

"What a nice woman." Sirzechs commented with a slight chuckle.

The Gremory Heiress could only sigh at this whole situation.

**XXXXXXXX**

"It was nice of you to show me around the school, I hope So-tan hasn't give you too much trouble."

Naruto chuckled at his new friend, "Not at all, it is quite refreshing and I am grateful that she had allowed to attend such a fine school. Most of my childhood I have lived in our realm due to my mother's protectiveness."

"It's quite surprising that both your parents are Archangels, here the angels don't even do that." Serafall said as her arms were still wrapped around the angel's.

"It's a shame that their beliefs conflict with ours, hopefully with the summit we can alleviate that. You know it is surprising to me that someone as wonderful as you is an Overlord."

"R-Really?" Serafall's face began to flush at the comment.

"The demons of the Burning Hells are not exactly the type of people you would like to meet. Especially the Prime Evils who thankfully had been defeated in the last war."

"Tell me about your conflict against the Burning Hells." Serafall became intrigued about the history of Naruto's people.

"The Great Conflict or the Eternal Conflict, it has been raging since time immemorial. It begun millenias before I was even born. My parents were two of the earliest angels to have been around since then, my father fought furiously against the legions of the Prime Evils. There were three of them, three siblings of untold power. The eldest of the three was Mephisto, lord of Hatred, then there was Baal, the Lord of Destruction, a master tactician who led legions of demons and monsters against the northern fortresses of the barbarian lands." His body became tense when he was about to mention the last of the three brothers, "Then there was him…"

"What's wrong?"

"Just saying his name gives me shivers."

"But you're powerful aren't you? I mean I heard you defeated Kokabiel without much effort."

"Diablo… Lord of Terror," Naruto whispered his name, "My father's sworn enemy, the youngest of the three but the most powerful of all. During my father's last encounter with him, my father nearly lost his life defending our gates. He lost that fight as he was easily overpowered."

Serafall fell silent as she heard her friend's words.

"Not even I am powerful to defeat such a being, he purposely absorbed his brother's souls and the lesser evils into his, making him the sole Prime Evil of our world. He was intent on enslaving all to his will and crushing everything that stood against him."

"That's horrible." Serafall placed a hand on her mouth. To think someone so powerful could defeat Naruto's father with ease, and he was an Archangel. "I remember the civil war I fought in the Underworld, the original Satan faction wanted to continue the Great War and ravage the world. We led an anti-Satan faction and ultimately won."

"it eases my heart that people like you do not wish for war."

"I did it for my sister who I love very much."

"And that itself is reason enough. Nothing is more important than family, no matter how selfish it may be to others." He said as Serafall giggled. "What's so funny."

"It's weird, you an angel being selfish."

"Being selfish is not essentially bad you know, as long as your intentions are good."

"You Angiris are really different from the angels I know of."

Naruto smiled at the beautiful girl, "I'm glad you think so."

For some reason Serafall can't help but feel uneasy around him, he had such a warm aura of kindness and a gentle personality. He was very casual as opposed to the angels she had met previously, and her face won't stop flushing.

"Serafall are you alright, you're getting red."

"I-It's nothing…" she waved it off, "I guess it's hard to believe the demons of your world are terrifying beings compared to us."

"There are many things we could learn from each other."

"I would like if we could spend time with each other again some time."

"I do too, perhaps tomorrow?"

Serafall beamed, "It's a date!"

"Isn't that a bit too sudden?" Naruto asked her with a bit of a flush on his face.

"MY BABY! I FOUND YOU!" within seconds a blur of auburn hair glomped onto the blonde.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I heard you were alone with a girl!" she replied before turning to Serafall.

"Mother… I would like you to meet Serafall Leviathan, one of the four Great Overlords of the Underworld, Serafall meet Auriel the Archangel of Hope and my very overprotective mother."

"I am not overprotective!" the older angel cried out in protest.

Serafall was now nervous as in front of her was an angel more powerful than Naruto, "U-Um, hello. I'm Serafall Leviathan, Naruto's new friend."

Thanks to Naruto Auriel managed to calm down and simply sat down beside her son, "Mom, I'm not a child anymore and can very well take care of myself."

"I know… but I cannot help but worry ever since that time."

_'That time?' _those words echoed through Serafall's mind, she looked at Naruto who simply mouthed a 'later' to her, at which she nodded.

"Mom…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay…" he hugged his mother who also returned it, Serafall smiled at the tender scene, you don't see angels act like this, ever.

Auriel wiped a few tears that managed to escape her eyes and smiled at the young looking girl, "It's very nice to meet Serafall Leviathan, I am sorry if showed such a vulnerable side to you."

"It's alright lady Auriel, it's nice to see that an angel such as yourself would worry about your son, just like I worry about my little sister So-tan!"

The blonde angel laughed at her child-like personality, it was refreshing for him to meet a person such as her.

"Well I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow! Milky! Milky! SPIRAL!" a large magic circle appeared beneath Serafall and immediately she disappeared in flash of red light.

"Well she is certainly an interesting person, mom…" he looked at his mother who was currently staring at him.

"Tempestus…"

"Yes mother?" he knew that tone, and it did not bode well for him.

"What did she mean by 'I'll see you tomorrow?'"

The Angel of Fortitude could only gulp, "Uh…"

**NA: Auriel is a mama bear! Well it seems that Serefall is going to be the pairing, this will be interesting that much I know.**

**As for Gaspter, I might just make him a girl instead, no way he should be a guy.**

**I will see you guys next time! Milky! Milky! SPIRAL!**


	3. Infernum Praesidio

**NA: Wow 100 reviews already, is it really that good?**

**Some of you are wondering about how Konoha can get to the High Heavens, well it is thanks to the destruction of the Worldstone that had dampening effects in place, barring access and preventing the demons from accessing Sanctuary, but never prevented the angels form doing so. In a way it is similar to a reverse summoning contract but used the waypoints much like in-game after Diablo's defeat.**

**I will be also issuing a challenge! Someone please make a Reading Version of this story!**

**-Story Start-**

**Chapter 3: Infernum Praesidio**

"Mom, we're just friends spending some time with each other."

"Absolutely not!" Auriel said as she was about to frantically pull her hair out, this was an absolute nightmare for her.

"This could be good for our people, building friendships between our two races."

"I don't care!"

"Mother…" Tempestus gave his mother a stare that left no room for argument, honestly he can be so like her at times it's scary.

Auriel whimpered and sat down on the couch in defeat, "I'm scared you won't need me anymore."

"Mom…" the younger angel sighed and sat down beside her while wrapping an arm around her. "you are my mother, you raised me, you fed me, clothed me… I will always need you, no matter the circumstances."

"I know it's just…"

"I am fully aware about my kidnapping, but that is all in the past. All we can do now is look forward, I am thankful that I was reverted to my three year old self, as you got the chance to raise me and I got the chance to experience a true childhood." He said as he kissed his mother on the forehead, "I will always need you."

"I love you so much!" Auriel cried on his shoulder, "My baby."

"I love you too mom, I always will."

**XXXXXXXX**

It was only a few days till the summit but Serafall was excited that she was going to hang out with her new angelic friend, he was really different compared to the angels she had met. He wasn't stuck up, he was fun to talk to, and he was cute… UBER cute. She had a funny feeling inside her stomach whenever they talked.

"Sorry I'm late." Was the voice of the young man she was meeting as he approached her, wearing a simple orange hoodie, blue jeans and sneakers. "My mother was being difficult once again."

"It's okay, I only got here." Serafall wasn't wearing her magical girl outfit today as she decided to wear a simple green dress and shirt that she will be wearing to the summit in a few days. "Now come on, I have lot of stuff to show you in town!" she said as she grabbed his hand.

"Lead the way milady."

**XXXXXXXX**

The two decided on a small café her family owned, meaning it was okay for them to openly talk about topics humans normally wouldn't understand. "So besides your mother whom I already met, you never told me about your father." Serafall told him as she spun the straw around her milkshake.

Naruto chuckled as he took a sip from his own milkshake, "My father is a… complex man out of all the Angiris angels."

"How so."

"He can be quite short tempered."

Serafall raised her eyebrows, "An Archangel… short tempered?"

"Indeed." Naruto laughed as he nodded, "I remember one time when I used to live in a village called Konoha in Sanctuary after my 'kidnapping' which we are still investigating as to how it happened. The villagers treated me extremely poorly there and when my parents finally found me and healed me, my father flew into a fit of rage and threatened to level that village to the ground."

Serafall nearly popped her eyes out that an Archangel of all people would do something like that.

"When they found me, the heeling process took an unexpected turn and turned my already 13 year old body to a 3 year old. I was fortunate that I got turned back into a 3 year old as it meant I got to live a childhood I never had, my parents got to raise me and I finally got the life I always wanted."

"The humans of your world are cruel people." Serafall frowned as she listened to his life story.

"They are, but uncle Tyrael saw the good in them as well, they just need to be shown the right path and he plans on doing that. As for my father he got upset when Konoha somehow caught wind of residence in Angiris and arrogantly demanded that I be returned to them, to the majority of the village councillors I was nothing but property, a military asset. One of them made the mistake of angering my father even more and did something that none of them expected…"

"And what was that." The Overlord leaned in with interest.

"He literally gave one of their men the boot and kicked him off of our city of Heaven, causing him to plummet down to his death towards Sanctuary."

Serafall and the many devil workers in the café had their jaws drop at that, an Archangel literally kicked a human off of Heaven, killing him. "Are you sure your father is an Archangel?"

"Oh I am sure." Naruto laughed, "Like I told you, we Angiris angels are very different to the angels of your world. We have a different set of rules and are far more militaristic as my father is not only the leader of the Angiris Council but the supreme commander of our military, every campaign he has led against the Burning Hells he is always the first one in and the last one out."

"A warrior angel? I've never heard of an angel like that before."

"Well you do now, despite my father being temperamental, he is also a passionate man for the little things such as education and the wellbeing of our people. My mother truly is a saint to be able to handle his temper." He chuckled as he took a sip from his milkshake, "But I admire him, for his prowess in battle and his love for his people. It's the reason why I joined our military, I was fortunate to have trained under him, so here I am. A captain of the Hellguard, we are the frontline of our forces against the Burning Hells. Although, most of the time we are engaged in skirmishes, fighting the chieftains that have now took up residence in Sanctuary."

Serafall was truly engrossed with his life story, she was sitting in front of a warrior angel, not like the angels she fought against during the great war. She wondered how powerful they truly are. "So you are coming to the summit?"

"My parents and I are, yes."

"I see… are you going to establish relations with the angels of our worlds as well?"

"I do hope so, it will be difficult as our beliefs and laws conflict with theirs, we do not rely on humans after all. We have relied on our own strength for tens of thousands of years."

Serafall could only nod, they were truly different and a friendship with them would benefit her people, but he probably already knew that. "I do hope out people become really good friends."

"I do too." He answered with a smile. "I am surprised you are not using your 'Magical Girl' persona."

"Oh that…" she nervously chuckled, "I… uh."

"You don't need to say it…" he cut her off with a look of understanding, "I know what it is like to cope from battlefield trauma, the lives we have taken, the battles we fought."

She nodded, "It was the civil war against the original Satan Faction, the war was long and bloody and I had to turn my weapon against my former friends and allies. After the war ended I decided to act childish among my peers and family as to cope from the trauma of the civil war."

"I understand… but you must also learn to accept what you have done. When I lived with the humans in my first _childhood_ I was trained to fight, to kill. A teacher told me when you take a life, you learn to… shut off your feelings."

"That's horrible!" Serafall gasped.

"I used to hide all my hurt through smiles and laughter before I returned to my true home, all the hate, the malice, the beatings. I was ostracized for something I did not do… I would put on a mask of foolishness and stupidity…" his hands clenched that did not go unnoticed by Serafall.

Without even thinking she reached for one his hands, causing them to relax at her touch.

"I was desperate for attention, what hurt the most was not that they would hit me, it was that they wouldn't even acknowledge my existence. They wouldn't even look at me except for when they would decide to take my life. So I did not the one thing I knew that would get me the most attention… I pranked the entire village."

Serafall tried to stifle a laughter despite a few tears escaping her eyes from the sad story she was hearing.

"In the end that was all behind me and I could finally be my true self, thanks to my mother most of my emotional wounds have already healed. If you need someone to help you cope with your wounds, I'll be there. After all we are friends aren't we?"

Tears fell down the petite woman's cheeks as she smiled at him, a true genuine smile, "Thank you…" they were so much alike, they had the same kind of pain, the smiles and laughs that hid her pain, she could be her real self when she was around him, and there it was… that funny feeling that whirled around inside her stomach. He made her feel so much at ease when she is around him, and she did not know why.

**XXXXXXXX**

For the rest of their day they enjoyed each other's company, from walking in the park to playing games at the local arcade. For the first time in her life Serafall truly enjoyed herself, away from her stressful work, away from her life as an actress and her television show Miracle Levia-tan. She never knew how much fun it was to feed the birds in the park. "I would like to this again with you some time." She told him with a bright smile on her face.

"You know where to find me Sera…"

"Sera?" she raised an eyebrow at the shortened version of her name.

"Sorry, it just sort of came out." His face flushed in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head.

"No, no, you did nothing wrong." She told him, "I like that, you can call me Sera from now on as long as I can call you Naru-tan or Temp."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He chuckled as he looked at the pond in front of the bench they were sitting on, "So what do you think is going to happen during the summit?"

"I honestly don't know… but I hope everything goes well and we sign the treaty, officially calling for peace between the three factions."

"I have no doubt my father will sign that treaty as well."

"Say," she began, "since your father is the leader of your people, doesn't that make you a prince."

Naruto groaned, "Please don't call me that, I hate being called a prince."

The Overlord giggled at the face he was making, "Why not?"

"I just don't like it, it's… so un-warrior like."

Serafall rolled her eyes, "An angel who prefers to be seen as a warrior, now I've seen everything."

"And what about you, Miracle Levia-tan?"

Serafall gaped as her face began to flush a bright red, "You know about that?"

"I finished the first season."

The actress blushed brightly that he knew about her acting career, for some reason it was embarrassing that he knew about her television show.

"Why are you embarrassed about me knowing you have your own television show?"

"I don't know, it just is."

Naruto laughed loudly causing her to playfully bash hit his arm repeatedly, begging him to stop laughing. From how similar they were it was like they had known each other for a long time, perhaps it was fate that brought them together.

**XXXXXXXX**

"I have never seen onee-sama like this before." A bespectacled girl emerged from the bushes, revealing her to be Sona Sitri, Serafall's younger sister.

"Hai… it is very interesting as to how she is acting this way." Tsubaki, Sona's queen of her peerage emerged from the same bush as well.

Sona decided to spy on her sister's 'date', wondering who she was going out with, and much to her surprise it was the angel Tempestus or his other name, Naruto Uzumaki. She did not know what he did to make her older sister act like this but then was shocked at the words Serafall told him, all that Magical Girl act she was pulling was nothing but a mask to hide her pain. She knew that whatever he is doing is making a good impact on her sister's life, her parents must know of this, and will most likely arrange a marriage between them to solidify an alliance between the devils and the Angiris.

**XXXXXXXX**

"So you want to do this again tomorrow?" Naruto asked his female friend.

"I would love to, and thank you Naruto…"

"My pleasure, what are friends for?"

"Mm." Serafall nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah." He waved at her as she disappeared through a magic circle before making his way home, _'I think I just made a best friend.'_

For the next few days they enjoyed each other's company and friendship, slowly growing closer and knowing each other more and more.

**XXXXXXXX**

The week had past and it was the day of the summit, Naruto had gone home to Angiris with his mother to escort his father to Kuoh Academy. Sirzechs and Serafall had decided to meet the Angiris delegates at the front of the school with Azazel. "Say Sirzechs, what's the reason for us waiting out here, isn't the conference room inside?"

"Yes, but Michael-sama isn't the only one we're waiting, there is going to be a fourth faction joining us."

The leader of the fallen angels narrowed his eyes, "Oy, oy, you can't mean those guys, they're from another dimension."

"Yes they are, but they wish to be a part of this… ah Michael-sama, welcome."

An angel with golden wings appeared before them with a smile, with him was a young woman with light brown hair tied into two pony-tails and wearing a coat, "We thank you for your hospitality Sirzechs-sama. Is there a reason for us meeting out here first?"

"Yes, we will be having a fourth faction joining us."

"Oh?" the blonde angel raised his eyebrows.

The sky thundered as three fiery lights descended from the sky, it's trajectory headed straight for the academy. "Don't be alarmed guys, they're here."

The three fiery lights landed just a few metres in front of the faction leaders, revealing three golden clad angelic beings, two of them male wearing the same armor while one of them was female wearing a hood. The one in the centre was large than the two and bright golden wings of pure energy while the two had white wings.

Michael and the young woman with him widened their eyes in surprise and shock that beings that looked like angels were joining them.

"Lord Imperius and family, welcome to the leader's summit." Sirzenchs and Serafall bowed to the three in greeting at which the three returned the gesture.

"We thank you for having us Lord Sirzechs." Imperius replied, his voice sounding very ethereal with a bit of an echo which surprised Serafall, he even sounded powerful. Imperius turned to Michael and nodded to him in greeting, "And you must be the leader of the angels of Earth, an honor to meet you."

"Oh, yes… it is a pleasure to meet a fellow angel from a different faction from our own. I wasn't known that there was a separate faction of angels."

"We can discuss more of this inside." Sirzechs gestured them to the door, "Please, follow me."

**XXXXXXXX**

The leaders of the four factions were seated around a round table, Tempestus and his mother Auriel right behind Imperius. Vali accompanying Azazel and Irina with Michael. Irina was sweating at the sight of the massive angel that is Imperius, despite being a devine being like Michael she could not help but feel intimidated by the sight of the leader of the Angiris.

Behind Sirzechs and Serafall was Sona Sitri and her queen Tsubaki, also accompanying them.

A knock came from the door, "We're coming in." the voice of Rias Gremory as she opened the door, following her was her peerage, Akeno the queen, Xenovia her knight, Kiba her second knight, Asia her bishop and Issei her pawn.

Xenovia widened her eyes when she saw her old friend, "Irina."

Said girl unfortunately turned her head and frowned.

"Allow me to introduce them," Sirzechs began, "this is my sister and her family. They did well in their recent battle against Kokabiel until the untimely intervention and assistance of Tempestus over here, I once again thank you for helping them."

Tempestus simply nodded in reply.

"Is that Naruto-sempai's father?" Issei whispered to Rias.

The Gremory Heiress nodded, "I would believe so, he looks so much like him."

"We thank you for your efforts." Michael thanked them.

"Sorry about that, my guy got a little out of hand." Azazel apologized but kept his smug face that made Tempestus frown.

"The representatives are now all here, let us all begin the conference." As Sirzechs said that, a cadre of angels, devils and fallen angels surrounded the school in case something happened, all representatives saw this through a magical view screen. Sirzechs saw this but failed to see that the Angiris did not bring their own, "Lord Imperius, you did not bring any of your men?"

"I am confident that my son and wife are more than enough."

A pregnant silence covered the entire room, a bit troubled about that statement. Before long Rias then showed them the reports through the same magic view screen about her encounters with other fallen angels besides Kokabiel.

"These are the incidents that me and my family have encountered over the past months."

"I Sona Sitri confirm these are true."

"Thank you." Sirzechs said, "You may step back."

"Thank you Sona-chan." Serafall turned to her sister with a smile.

"I would like to hear the General of the fallen angels' opinion on Rias' reports." Sirzechs asked.

"There is nothing to say." Azazel replied, "Kokabiel acted on his own accord."

"It has nothing to do with you?" Imperius asked as he raised a brow.

"I was waiting to find out what he was up to." Azazel snickered, "He never expected for me to come to this city personally. So, Lord Imperius, why have your people taken an interest on our world?" as the General of the fallen angels asked this, all eyes turned to Imperius and his family.

"We have an obligation for the sake of order, we feel that this world must also be protected from our enemies as this world is teeming with human life, more than our own. If our enemies find out they will do whatever it takes to launch an attack on Earth, also this world is rich with resources and technology that will benefit them, we cannot allow this to fall into their hands."

"I see." Sirzechs nodded, "Very well, I thank you for that and whatever further assistance your people are willing to provide. Now on to the topic at hand, thanks to Tempestus' efforts, Kokabiel was slain."

"Our worries though were his motives." Michael added, "He said he was not content with Azazel's decisions."

"Yeah," the fallen angel nodded, "he was pretty mad when I decided to pull out when we were on a roll. I got no interest in war anyway."

"A sound tactic…" Imperius nodded, "One must know when to pull out from a battle in order to minimize casualties."

Azazel smirked at the Archangel's words, "That's surprising to hear from an Archangel, are you sure you're an angel?"

"We Angiris are different from the angels of this world, we have known war for thousands of years, eternally battling with our sworn enemies the Burning Hells, even now with their leaders slain they continue to war against us."

Irina stiffened at his strong tone, definitely not what she would expect an Archangel to say.

"As for Kokabiel," Serafall spoke up, "he was an unstable individual, then-"

"I've heard a bunch about you guys too you know…" Azazel interrupted her, making her frown.

Sirzechs kept a straight face, "That has nothing to do with this conference. Today's conference is-"

Azazel shrugged, "Yeah, enough small talk. Let's sign the peace treaty already." At those words Rias' peerage silently gasped in surprise, "You guys were getting to that anyway, weren't you? This standoff we're in, is nothing but bad news for this world."

"I am inclined to agree with him here," Imperius spoke up, "if a resolution is not found, your world will plunge into another disastrous war. The world of Sanctuary already suffered from my people's war with the Burning Hells, and they are still recovering. Our victory was a pyrrhic one, a huge price had to be paid, the destruction of our Worldstone. The Heart of the World, the stone itself was used to create Sanctuary, Angiris and Hell. With its destruction it left a quarter of Sanctuary a desolate landscape with little life. I cannot allow you to make the same mistakes we had done."

"The ones who started our war, God and the original Satans are gone after all." Michael said with an nod, Irina's face fell at her leader's words.

"Is this why you have two individuals who are not even a part of this… standoff?" Imperius asked, pointing to the two dragons in the room.

"Yes," Azazel smirked, "because they have the power to change this world. Emperor of the Red Dragon, and the Emperor of the White Dragon. I would like your input in this."

"I just want strong guys to fight." Vali waved his hand nonchalantly, Tempestus just silently glared at him for saying that.

"You don't need a war to fight tough guys." Azazel said with a snigger.

"Thought you'd say that."

"Well… Emperor of the Red Dragon, what do you think?"

"Eh?" Issei jumped, "That's a bit too much to process."

"In that case let me break it down for you." Azazel offered to help him, "If war were to start, you can't sleep with Rias Gremory."

Tempestus face palmed and groaned, Auriel frowned alongside her son and Imperius… raised a brow.

"Wha-" Rias' eyes widened.

"But…" Azazel began, "If we declare peace, survival and propagation of the species becomes top priority."

_'Oh you have got to be kidding me.' _Tempestus silently groaned.

Imperius on the other hand turned to look at his son with his brow raised, only for his son to give him a deadpanned look.

"Propagation… of the species!?" Issei began to drool.

"That's right." Azazel grinned, "Every night you and Rias could be making babies."

Rias began to blush as she listened into this conversation, "How could you!?"

"Peace lets you spend every day making babies, and if there's war, you will be making none. How's that, makes it nice and simple, right?"

Issei gasped in realization and begun speaking his thoughts out loud, completely unaware that everyone could hear him, "I want peace! With peace I can have sex with president!"

"The boy's hopeless." Tempestus said with a groan while Imperius just stared at the idiotic boy, "Issei, you do realize her brother is right in front you… right?"

_'Ah shit, I said all of that out loud!' _Issei recomposed himself, "Anyway, I want to use my power for my friends and Rias-buchou, that is an absolute!"

"Red Dragon Emperor." Michael called out to Issei, "You mentioned you wanted to ask me about something."

"You remembered our promise?" Issei asked him with slight surprise.

"Of course."

"It's about Asia, why did you exile her?" those words rang through the room, drawing surprised looks from said girl and the Angiris. "Asia was so faithful, so why was she exiled?"

"Issei…" Rias placed a hand on his shoulder.

"After God died, only his System remained. You could call it a force that controls protection, mercy, and miracles. I am just barely keeping it running, so I had to remove all those who could cause the System to malfunction."

Issei frowned, "So Asia was exiled because she could heal both fallen angels and devils?"

"We are maintained by the devotion of our adherents. We must remove any elements that could possibly harm our System."

"So that is why an adherent who is accidentally told of God's passing is also at risk of doing so?"

"It is so, we had no choice but to exile you and Asia Argento." Michael said regrettably, "I beg your forgiveness."

"You would willingly throw your people to the wolves for the sake of that?" Imperius spat, shocking Michael and the rest of the conference, "We Angiris do not rely on adherents, but rely on our own strengths and Zakar, The Light. Our creator Anu died long ago, fighting the first Prime Evil Tathamet, and yet we persevered, we strived and move forward. To rely on such a flawed system will only bring you to ruin."

"Father…" Tempestus called out.

The Archangel of Valor bowed his head, "I was out of line, I apologize."

Irina was shocked to hear that Xenovia wasn't a traitor, but her heart clenched to hear an angel speak out against the church's System, it was blasphemous to their beliefs. Rias and the rest of the devils along with Azazel were shocked beyond belief that an Archangel spoke out against God's System.

"I am sorry to hear that you do not agree with our ways." Michael said with a bit of regret.

"Lord Michael." Xenovia spoke up, "You do not need to apologize, thanks to you I willingly turned into a devil and found great people to be with, I am now happy with my life."

"I am too." Asia said.

"I cannot thank you enough for your forgiving hearts."

"Oh yeah." Azazel smiked as he looked at Asia, "One of my guys tricked and killed that girl."

"What are you talking about?" Tempestus asked Azazel with his eyes narrowing.

"Don't say that like it's none of your business!" Issei roared at the fallen angel, "some fallen angel woman killed her out of respect for _you_!"

"I _am_ responsible for what my subordinates do, so I will pay you back for something only _I _can do."

"What!?"

"Issei…" Rias placed a hand on his arm to try and calm him down.

In an instant time stopped within the dome surrounding the school and Imperius stood up with slight anger, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Someone stopped time within the protective dome." Tempestus said as his weapon Incendium materialized in his right hand.

"Indeed," Azazel nodded, "we weren't affected because of our immense power."

"And our dragons." Vali said with a smirk as he looked Issei. "It seems they were protected by their holy swords."

An explosion rocked from outside the building as hundreds of people poured from a portal that shadowed the entire school.

"Who are those guys?" Kiba asked.

"Magi…" Tempestus answered, "they are coming through that portal over there."

"Hey I'm supposed to be Magical Girl here!" Serafall pouted.

"But how is time stopping?" Michael asked them.

"I am guessing someone managed to capture Rias' other bishop, a half-vampire with a sacred gear that could stop time." The Angel of Fortitude said.

"You mean Gasper!?"

"There is nothing more insulting than terrorists using my family."

"Well said young one." Imperius complimented the Gremory Heiress, "You have the heart of a warrior beating inside you."

"Our guards." Michael pointed to the time frozen soldiers disappearing, "Transportation magic is being cast on them."

"They have also disabled our transportation magic." Serafall said.

"They got us good." Azazel pointed out.

"Indeed." Michael said, "Not only their timing, but their tactic of Rias Gremory's family as a weapon against us."

"There's a traitor?" Irina wondered out loud before turning her head to face Xenovia.

"We can't just stand here and watch this happen." Sirzechs reminded them.

"Agreed, the time is right to show our strength." Imperius stepped up, his feeling for battle growing stronger.

"Father, I want to have the honor of going into battle first." Tempestus spoke up, unfortunately Vali beat them to it as he immediately flew out to face them head on.

"He has spirit." Imperius praised the white dragon.

"Show off." Tempestus growled.

Listening to the conversation of father and son the rest cannot help but be troubled at how they are itching to fight, Auriel of course sighed at the scene, "They are so much alike."

Using a castling move Rias and Issei ported to their club house to search for their captured friends, leaving a rook chess piece to replace to them. "Once they get hold of Gasper-kun, we will make our retaliation."

"Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia called out as she pointed to a magic circle.

"That magic circle."

A curvaceous woman appeared through the circle, she wore glasses and a slightly revealing outfit. "W-What are you doing here!?" Serafall gasped.

"The descendant of the previous Leviathan, Katarea Leviathan?" Sirzechs said as his eyes widened in shock.

"Chaos and ruin to the world." The woman raised her staff as a bright light engulfed the room, causing the area to erupt in an explosion. Thankfully the three leaders put a barrier, protecting everyone in the room.

"How pitiful!" Katarea laughed.

"What are you trying to do Katarea?"

"To do exactly what the conference sought _not _to do. If God and the Satans are gone, this world will be ready for revolution."

"Katarea-chan, stop this! Why are you…" Serafall tried to reason with her but failed.

"Serafall…" Katarea growled at the black haired beauty, "you are the one who stole the Leviathan name from me!"

"I…"

"Don't worry, I will kill you here right now, and take back the title of Leviathan from you."

"Pathetic…" Tempestus spat at the woman's words. _'You dare threaten Sera!?'_

"What was that!?" Katarea glared at the angel who just insulted her.

"You are after the entire world… do you think you can achieve that now that the Angiris are involved in this? Do you think you can stand against our military might?"

"You… an angel threatening me?" Katerea sneered, "You've got some balls kid, can you back it up?"

"Tempestus…"

"Yes father?"

"Show them the might of the Hellguard."

The Angel of Fortitude flared his wings with great power as he flew up into the air, killing hundreds of enemy mages in the process as his wings turned from white to blue and his weapon the sword-staff Incendium lit ablaze in a blue inferno and began to flow with even more power as it elongated to an even longer blade, turning it into a massive zweihander. Tempestus gazed at the Leviathan descendant with a battle-hungry grin. "With pleasure."

**NA: Cliffhanger of epic proportions! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Are you all surprised that Imperius spoke against God's System that is barely holding together? Let me know in your reviews!**

**To the reviewers who keep asking/telling me to make a harem… FOR THE LAST TIME NO!**

**Oh snap he's got a zweihander, somebody's in trouble!**

**See you all next time! Milky! Milky! SPIRAL!**


	4. The beginning of peace, or is it?

**NA: I am so happy, you guys just won't stop reading this!**

**Yeah Imperius pretty much looks at the angels of Earth with pity as they are slowly killing themselves through the flawed System they are using. Not only that but they wouldn't even procreate out of fear that they will turn into fallen angels.**

**Joe Lawyer – It is logical but polygamy will be extremely frowned upon the Angiris as it would be viewed as sacrilege.**

**Silvdra-zero – Yeah I agree the two angel factions will be butting heads mainly because of the extreme difference in beliefs and laws. One side there are the religious angels and on the other side we have the more societal and militaristic angels with their views of self-reliance and their beliefs of The Light or Zakar.**

**-Story Start-**

**Chapter 4: The beginning of peace, or is it?  
><strong>

Katerea was having a horrible day, no scratch that this was a nightmare. She had never expected to be facing an angel that enjoyed battle, not to mention his power level exceeded everything she had expected. With one fell swoop she blocked the angel's massive sword using a magic shield only for the energy's shockwave to send her falling to the ground at break-neck speed. She gasped as blood escaped her mouth and frantically moved to get back up on her feet.

Kiba moved into the fray as well with Xenovia and Irina, slashing away the enemy invaders.

"Dragon shot!" a blast of fire hit one of the mages making a move behind Kiba.

"Issei-kun!"

"Everyone alright?" Issei and Rias got back in time with Gasper and Koneko safe. They then moved into the barrier by Sirzechs and Serafall.

"Onii-sama, can you watch over Gasper for me?"

"Alright."

"They're going to attack again." Koneko said as she pointed to more mages coming through the portal.

"So this means we'll have to protect this place until the gate closes, huh?" **"BOOST!"** both pawn and rook joined the fray alongside their king and queen.

"This is unreal." Serafall just stared in awe at the sheer power Tempestus was displaying while fighting the previous Leviathan's descendant.

"So he finally revealed Incendium's true form." Imperius said.

"True form?" Serafall and the other leaders turned to the Archangel of Valor.

"Yes…" Auriel nodded, "Incendium's true is not a sword-lance, but an immensely large sword or a zweihander. It was forged from the shards of a dragon's heart from the ancient days, none of our angels could wield its true power, but when my son touched its hilt, he felt his body radiate with power, signifying that he was the rightful owner of the sword."

Serafall looked at her friend with worry as with every slash of his word, a wave of energy plowed through the area killing mages in the way. "I never thought he had such power, no wonder he killed Kokabiel so easily."

Katerea once again screamed in pain as her left arm was struck by the raw energy burning her skin, "How, HOW ARE YOU THIS POWERFUL!?"

Tempestus said nothing as he raised his sword and pointed it at her, and in an instant a beam of hot fire blasted from the tip of the blade and right at her.

The Leviathan descendant created another magical shield with black tendrils reinforcing it but was once again overpowered and sent plummeting back down to the ground creating a crater. She groggily crawled out of the crater, struggling to keep awake as exhaustion threatened to take over, the magical shields and the useless attacks she used on him proved to be too much even for an ultimate-class devil. She coughed out some more blood as she lay on her back, looking at the Angel of Fortitude standing over her. "Such power, it's just not possible."

"And yet… here you are. You will now answer for your transgressions." And in an instant the blade struck her heart, finally killing her as her body went limp as blood splattered all over Tempestus' armor. "It is done."

Azazel whistled and smirked at the Archangel parents, "Your kid is something else, completely overpowering an ultimate-class devil like that."

"Yes, he is one of our best warriors after all."

The Angel of Fortitude with blood all over his armor walked over to the group to see that Gasper managed to stop his powers out of sheer determination. "You have done well Gasper."

"Thank you Senpai!"

"Are you alright?" Serafall looked at her friend with worry.

"I am, no need to worry." The young angel smiled at her in reassurance.

"What in the world?" Sona looked around to see the entire school was once again a battlefield.

"Ara ara…" Akeno gasped.

"Sona-chan, you're alright!" Serafall immediately hugged her younger sister, relieved she was back to normal.

"Gasper managed to nullify his magic?" Rias looked up to see the enemy portal closing.

"The enemy's gate is also nullified, now is the time to attack."

"You did it Gasper!" Issei congratulated the little cross dresser, said boy fainted from exhaustion but was thankfully caught by Asia.

"We'll tell you guys later, right now we need to push the enemy back!" Rias ordered as she fluttered wings open and flew into the air. Sona and Tsubaki did the same and charged straight through, Akeno changed into her miko clothes and summoned a bolt of lightning while Rias used a magic circle to widen the lightning's arc, wiping a cadre of mages in the vicinity.

Tempestus watched them with praise, they may not be as powerful as him or his parents but they were just as determined.

Azazel smirked at the scene, "Well looks like they're already done." But was cut off as a blast of white energy hit him from the back, creating a crater at where he lands. "Looks like you're packing quite a wallop eh, Vali?"

"Sorry Azazel, being on this side seems a lot more fun."

"So you're the traitor." Tempestsus gazes at the White Dragon with disdain.

"Vali…" Azazel called out as he dusted a few dirt from his clothes before flying back up, "I'd like to ask you something first."

"Hm?"

"Shemhazai, our vice governor general, has gotten word that a group is gathering everyone that could be a threat to the three main powers. The Khaos Brigade, if I remember."

"Khaos Brigade…" Sirzechs muttered the words.

"To gather all these dangerous people, one would need a tremendous amount of power to achieve that." Serafall said.

Azazel then continued, "And head of them all, is none other but the Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis."

"OPHIS!?" Rias gasped, "That can't be!"

"A dragon?" Issei asked his king.

"The infinite and immortal, a dragon said to be even feared by God himself."

"It's true that I joined forces with Ophis," Vali confirmed Azazel's information, "but neither she nor I have any interest in their world, or their plans for domination. The ones who crave for power simply gravitated towards us."

"I see…" Azazel nodded a smirk, "and here I thought you and Katerea were actually close pals," He said as he looked at the lifeless body of the Leviathan descendant before continuing, "or in line with others that deliberately tried to the throne from the original Demon Lord."

"Those who tried to take the throne?" Serafall gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Rias looked at the general of the fallen angels.

"My name… is Vali Lucifer."

"What!?" Sirzechs widened his eyes at the surname.

Vali continued to look at the people in front of him "The blood of the deceased Demon Lord flows within my veins. I am his direct descendant, the mixed offspring of a devil and a human."

"No way, that can't be!" Rias stood there shocked at the news. "A half-blood."

"This explains why we have no knowledge of him." Sirzechs said as everyone looked at the White Dragon Emperor.

"A direct descendant of the true Demon Lord, but also has the blood of a human. Not only that but became the wielder of the Vanishing Dragon." Azazel chuckled, "Your existence appears to be a product of the whims of fate, to think that someone like you exists."

"The very word 'miracle' is made just for me." Vali smirked as he revealed eight devil wings behind his back.

"Those wings…!" Asia mouth was covered by her hands as she was shocked to see them.

The fallen angel exhaled a loud breath, "Of all the White Dragon hosts, past, present and future, this man without a doubt is going to be the most powerful."

"The most powerful…" Issei whispered.

"Hyoudou Issei," Vali turned to face the brunette, "fate is a cruel thing is it not? With the power of a Maou and a Dragon, I am the mightiest being of all. Meanwhile you a mere human reincarnated into a Devil, you were nothing more than an average school boy. That is to say, without your boosted gear you are nothing. So pitiful… so hilariously pitiful! Our sacred gears are fated enemies, and yet your abilities are worlds apart. _Too _many worlds apart…"

"What of it!?" Issei growled at him.

"Oh I know! What about you devote yourself to revenge?" Vali suggested, "After I kill your parents. If a man like me kills your parents, you ought to be willing to face your fate. I'm sure it will be an exciting end for your parents than letting their lives slowly peter out. It's brilliant!"

"How cruel!" Asia began to tear up.

"Sacrilege!" Tempestus growled, "Complete and utter sacrilege!"

Issei was about to step up but was then stopped by Tempestus hand, "Sempai…"

"Allow me… I will not tolerate such sacrilege, NOT FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!" The Angel of Fortitude's voice thundered throughout the entire area, pure raw energy flowed within his veins, to kill a child's parents, to orphan someone for the sake of personal gain… BLASPHEMY.

Auriel became worried as she recognized his anger, "Husband, stop him!"

Serafall turned to the mother with concern from hearing her voice, "What's happening to him?"

"Rare it is to see Tempestus angered, but when that happens it is like nothing we had seen before. It was most likely from all the traumatic experiences he had endured when he lived as a mortal. This is unreleased anger he is letting out, he will not stop until he is satisfied."

Michael widened his eyes in disbelief, to think an angel would have that much anger inside him, just what did he see to cause him to have this much anger within him?

"Vali, this is the first time I have ever fought a dragon… DO NOT DISSAPOINT ME!" Tempestus roared as he flew straight towards his opponent with his zweihander at the front.

"I don't plan to!" the White Dragon grinned as their energies clashed, creating a violent wave.

"Temp!" Serafall tried to run up to her friend but was stopped by Imperius.

"Don't… if you go there their energies will burn you to death."

"But I can't just sit here and do nothing!" the Leviathan said in protest.

"Onee-sama…" Sona whispered as she looked at her sister's worried look.

_'She truly cares for him.' _Auriel looked at the young black haired woman.

"This is truly amazing, such power!" Vali laughed as he clashed with the Angiris, he was having the time of his life.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAGH!" Tempestus roared as he swung his sword at him, only to be dodged by it.

"That's right! Hate me, loathe me! Use all of your hate as your driving force! Show me what you are made of-" he didn't get to finish as the angel suddenly disappeared into a mist and reappeared right behind him, punching him right at the face causing him to plummet to the ground, "-what!?"

"Do not underestimate me dragon!" he fired a beam lance right but was then mitigated.

**"DIVIDE!"**

"Don't forget about my- GAH!" Vali was once again interrupted as his body was on fire from immense pain.

"What just happened!?" Rias gasped at how much in pain the White Dragon was in.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Tempestus chuckled, "Do you really think you can absorb such pure power? This is power is part of my soul and will fight back! Do you think you can just take what is not yours and get away with it!?"

"No way…" Issei looked on in amazement.

"Damn you!" Vali hissed as the pain receded thanks to his wings flushing the harmful power out of his system. Just then their battle was interrupted as a man with a bo staff appeared through the barrier, stopping their fight. "Bikou, what brings you here?"

"They want you back cuz' something unexpected happened."

"Oh?"

"And who are you?" Tempestus pointed his sword at the new arrival.

"He's a descendant of the victorious Fighting Buddha, Son Goku." Azazel was the one to answer the question. "The famous monkey from _The Journey to the West._ I didn't expect him to be part of the Khaos Brigade."

Son laughed, "KAKAKA, I ain't like the first one! I do whatever I want! Nice to meetch'a Red Dragon Emperor." He then jumped and spun his staff, creating a magical circle that sucked him and Vali into it.

"Listen Tempestus, Angel of Fortitude! Our fight isn't over!" Vali shouted, "On our next encounter, I will emerge victorious!"

"I am looking forward to it." Tempestus glared at the white haired man. After Vali and Son disappeared the angel fell to his knees and panted heavily.

"Temp!" Serafall ran up to him and knelt down beside him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" He smiled at her, thankful that she was worried for him, "I still have much to learn."

"Indeed you have my son…" Imperius nodded, "you will need to control that anger you have inside, lest it be a hindrance to you."

"Hyoudou Issei…" the Angel of Fortitude called out to the brunette.

"Hai, Naruto-sempai?"

"Do you wish to be stronger, to protect all that holds dear to you?"

"Hai." Issei nodded.

"Then do not give up, strive to become something great. I will help you as well, especially that little personality of yours."

"Huh?" Issei tilted his head in confusion, only for the rest of his friends to laugh at him, "What are you guys laughing about?"

As they laughed, the forces of the three factions cooperated to repair the school, "Angels, fallen angels and devils are all working together."

"We finally created peace in this world." Akeno smiled at her king.

"We are responsible for Katerea's actions." Sirzechs told the leaders.

"Sorry about the stuff Vali did." Azazel shrugged, "It's my fault for not stopping him before he got out of hand."

"This is just the beginning." Michael said.

"Excuse me, Michael-san." Issei approached the leader of the angels of Earth. "May I… ask something of you?"

"If it is within my abilities yes."

"Could you please allow Asia and Xenovia to pray once again?" that shocked the two people in question.

Michael raised his eyebrows before smiling at the two young women, "Asia, Xenovia… would you two still like to pray even if God is no longer with us?"

"Yes." Asia nodded, "I still wish to pray even with him gone."

"As would I." Xenovia nodded in agreement. "I would like to pray so I may thank you and the Lord."

"I too, would like to ask this of you, Michael-sama." Irina spoke up as she stood beside the blunette.

"Irina…" Xenovia looked at her friend with surprise.

"I blindly believed you were a traitor…" Irina said with regret in her face, "I'm so sorry."

"There is no need to apologize Irina, Asia and I completely understand." Xenovia placed a hand on her shoulder at which the blonde girl did so as well.

"Thank you, you two."

"Friendships between devils and adherents of the church, times are truly changing." Serafall commented as she approached Michael.

"Michael-dono, I believe this is a sign of peace between our people." Sirzechs told the Archangel.

"Yes." The Archangel nodded, "This truly is the beginning of peace. I will have to make some changes to the System back at headquarters, but it will be done."

"We too, would like to be a part of this peace." Imperius walked up to them, "It has been too long since our people have experienced peace."

"Then we officially welcome you to earth, people of the Angiris." Sirzechs offered him a hand of friendship in which Imperius gladly took.

Tempestus and Serafall looked at each other smiled, things were looking up.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Three months later**

"So I hear that Rias and her peerage are moving into Issei's place." Naruto took a sip of his milkshake, once again in the café with Serafall. It had been three months since the battle against the Khaos brigade and two months after Naruto and Serafall decided to start dating, they hit it off quite nicely much to Auriel's dismay but was thankfully held back by the Angiris council as they claimed this was good between their two people.

Serafall nodded as she place a piece of chocolate cake in her mouth, "Yeah, Sirzechs said that it is a good idea for a family to stick together."

The blonde laughed as he leaned back into his chair, "Issei told me he wants to be less perverted and focus more on getting stronger, good for him."

"You really have a way with people, don't you?" she told her boyfriend, "By the way my parents are eager to meet you."

"That time already?" Naruto paled at her notification, "Does it have to be now?"

"Tonight, we are having a family dinner and you are the guest of honor."

"I'm not going to die am I?"

The Leviathan laughed at the face her boyfriend was making, "No silly, you'll be surprised at how… eccentric my parents can be."

"Okay…"

"You'll be fine, you don't have to wear anything special."

"As long as you put on your magical girl persona and bug Sona to no end then you got yourself a deal."

Serafall grinned before nodding, "Done!"

**XXXXXXXX**

Once again like before the newly minted couple were sitting on a bench in front of a pond feeding birds and ducks, "I will never understand how feeding birds and ducks can be so fun." Serafall said as she tossed bird feed to the ground, causing dozens of birds to flock into the area.

"It's probably because we're together."

Serafall rested her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment, "I'm glad I met you." she leaned her head closer to his and kissed him.

"I'm glad I did too." He returned the kiss tenfold.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Let me go! I command you to let me go!" Auriel roared as she was currently wrapped in chains around a pillar, preventing her from going anywhere at the moment.

"Forgive me lady Auriel, but the council has currently overruled you and will not be allowed to move until you have calmed down." An angel guarding the area told the distraught Archangel of Hope.

"NO! I have to save my baby! That hussy could be defiling him as we speak!"

"Lady Auriel I assure you captain Tempestus is responsible enough to not do something like that."

"LET ME GO! MY BABY! JUST HOLD ON MOMMY'S COMING!"

**XXXXXXXX**

"My daughter has finally gotten himself a man!" Lord Sitri stated, his tears flowing down like a waterfall as he took Naruto's hand, "Hello future son-in-law! You can call me tou-chan!"

"Huh?" said man's jaw dropped in surprise.

Serafall couldn't stop giggling as her boyfriend was completely overwhelmed, her mother squealed in excitement as she gave them a bone crushing hug, "Yes! We can finally expect grandchildren! When's the wedding? I must know!"

This was not what Naruto had expected, his girlfriend's parents were… truly eccentric. Serafall blushed a little and gave her boyrfriend a kiss that made Lady Sitri squeal once more and snapped a picture of their tender moment.

For the remainder of the night Serafall wouldn't stop bugging her sister as she chased Sona all around the Sitri manor while Lord and Lady Sitri sat down in the living room with the guest of honor. "So you are Imperius' son?" the male of the two poured Naruto a glass of red wine.

"Yes sir, and the captain of the Hellguard. We serve on the frontlines against the legions of the Burning Hell in our realm."

"It is quite surprising to see that there were another race of angels far different than those here in Earth."

"Yes it was quite surprising to us as well." Naruto chuckled as he took a sip of the wine, wine wasn't uncommon in Angiris as there were certain types of wine that were acceptable in their society. "It is still quite difficult to have a talk with them as our beliefs keep colliding with theirs, for now we at least established relations with them but further talks will be quite difficult."

"Indeed." Lord Sitri nodded, "So you love my daughter?"

"I do, I have never met anyone quite like her that is for sure."

The father laughed heartily at those words, "I like you!"

"I am glad you do sir."

"So when can we expect grandchildren?" Lady Sitri asked him, causing his cheeks to flush brightly. Thankfully he was saved by Serafall herself.

"Ne, ne, Naru-tan, let's go to my room!" she tugged his arm and led her up the stairs.

"Oh, my daughter is so bold! Hear that my dear, we are getting grandchildren!" Lord Sitri told his wife, causing said woman to squeal. After that they started brainstorming on names for grandchildren.

"Sera…"

"Just go with it…" she whispered, "I told you they were eccentric, they won't stop until I get pregnant with your child now."

"This is embarrassing." Naruto's face just went redder and redder as he heard the cheers of Lord and Lady Sitri.

"You'll get used to it."

"That is what I am afraid of."

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto laughed at so many pictures Serafall was showing him, most of them were Sona's baby pictures. "And this one is when Sona and Rias playing with a few of her favorite stuffed toys." She then turned to the next page, "Oh I remember this! This is when she got her new set of glasses."

"How many glasses does she have?"

Serafall placed a finger under her chin, "I actually don't know." She said before the both of them started laughing and heard a voice through the door.

"Onee-sama, are you showing him my baby pictures!?"

"Ma~ybe." Serafall playfully chirped at the door.

"Mou, onee-sama!" Sona cried as she ran away from the door.

"You know she will get you back one day." Naruto said as she smirked at her.

"Not in a millennia." The couple then shared a laughter before Serafall leaned up to him and kissed him, the kiss became more heated as Naruto leaned forward, making the girl lie on her back, her arms snaking around his neck as she lightly moaned into the kiss. A few minutes later they separated, panting for air as purple eyes gazed at cerulean ones. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Will you sleeping over tonight?" she asked as he placed her head on his chest.

"Might as well, although my mother will probably go berserk. My father would understand though."

"I hope your mother doesn't try to kill me."

"She won't, I'll make sure of it."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Honey look they're cuddling!" Lady Sitri gushed as she snapped another picture through the door. "Oh this definitely going into the album."

Lord Sitri silently chuckled at his wife's antics, but was just as happy that his eldest daughter got himself quite the man. "You know I bet within a year they will get married."

"Oh I can't wait."

**XXXXXXXX**

**1 year after Diablo's attack on Angiris**

_It had been a year since Diablo had been defeated, a year since the Black Soulstone had been left imprisoned in a chamber with the High Heavens. The Council had still been debating the fate of the Black Soulstone, for Diablo's essence still lingers inside the Soulstone. I cannot destroy the stone, nor allow its evil to remain within the Heaven any longer, and so it must be hidden, even from the angels. I pray… that it will be enough._

Beneath the catacombs of Westmarch lay an ancient nephalem city, four Horadrim warriors used their glaives to hold the Soulstone within a restraint as they walked up to the pedestal where it will be kept. Carefully, they lowered the stone down as four claws fastened themselves onto the stone, the voices still lingering from the object itself, begging to escape. Tyrael sighed in relief as the dark object was finally in place in this special prison.

"You have done well Horadrim, your service here is finished and you should all…" the former angel stared at the pathway, feeling an ominous presence entering this place. The Horadrim were on full alert, raising their weapons and pointing it at the pathway. Tyrael once again looked at the archway and noticed a shadowy mist was entering the chamber, "… run."

Through the archway entered an angel clad in dark armor with his ethereal wings a shadowy black.

Tyrael's eyes widened at who just entered the chamber, "Malthael…"

Said dark angel tilted his head before swinging his sickles and beheading two Horadrim guards. He spread his wings wide and unleashed a gust of shadowy mist towards the men, surrounding them in darkness. Tyrael rushed forward and planted the tip El'druin to the floor, creating a barrier. "Go! GO! Find the nephalem!" he ordered the Horadrim behind him.

The man complied and ran opposite of his direction, away from the mist and through the back door.

Tyrael held his ground against Malthael's assault, but was horrified to see one of his men had his soul taken from him. The soul struggled to escape Malthael's grasp as he was pulled towards him, only to be consumed in the end. After Malthael ceased his attack Tyrael pointed his sword at him, only for the blade to pass through him and for the angel to throw it aside and lift him up with his sickle.

The former angel was defiant as he stared at Malthael, before a sickle partially sucked his soul out for the angel to look at it.

"Brother…" Tyrael said hoarsely as he felt his life being pulled out of his body, "why?"

Malthael shoved him at the stairs as he floated up to the pedestal where the Black Soulstone was being held.

Tyrael coughed as he looked at his brother turned enemy, "The Nephalem… will stop you."

Malthael paused to look at his former brother… **"No one can stop death."**

**NA: And here we are! Welcome to the Reaper of Souls arc!**

**If you guys are wondering yes Naruto/Tempestus was there when Heaven was besieged by Diablo but was with his mother during that time, defending the angel younglings from the demons in the Gardens of Hope. More of course will be revealed later. I fixed chapter 1 a bit so it will fit... hey that rhymed!**

**I will see you next time and stay tuned!**


	5. Reaper of Souls

**NA: I love you guys right now! So much views and reviews in a span of a few days! I also just got back to playing The Secret World after almost six months away from it and I am enjoying it once more, so much stuff happening in the game at one time.**

**So here we are at the Reaper of Souls Arc, a lot of stuff will be revealed. The Fourth Shinobi World War might occur during this time as well.**

**-Story Start-**

**Chapter 5: Reaper of Souls**

*THWACK*

"Ow!" Issei dropped to the ground with a loud thud, he groaned in pain as he nursed his now completely steaming behind.

"You dropped your guard… again." Naruto said, he offered weapons training to the now former pervert thanks to Auriel's 'therapy'. But his combat skills were still horrible and with the sword of Ascalon Michael gifted to the brunette he needed to know who to use it properly, "Stop thinking about what is going to happen and think about what are you going to do. Clear your mind."

"Hai, sempai." Issei groggily stood up with a practice sword in hand, panting heavily with sweat pouring down his face.

"Do not expect to improve exponentially with just your first practice, things like this take time and patience." Naruto of course was proud of Issei he had given up his perverted desires, but his reputation as a pervert in school was still there. There was no doubt though that he loved Rias, but it did not help that almost every girl in the peerage was trying to go for him, poor guy. "That's it for today, you did better than I expected, but perhaps that was because of your existing combat experience already. Go back inside the club house and wash up. Tomorrow you will be training with Azazel for your sacred gear training."

"Hai." The brunette nodded and limped towards the building, but once he got inside Rias and Akeno began doting on him, with the queen of the peerage offering him to 'service' his tired body.

_'Poor guy.' _Naruto chuckled as he listed to Issei's cries of protests, a magic circle then appeared below him and immediately he ported out.

**XXXXXXXX**

In the village of Konoha Tsunade was pinching the bridge of her nose as she read the reports of the civilian council still demanding the return of their 'weapon' even after fifteen years. Imperius had practically barred Naruto from ever returning to this village, she missed the boy and really hoped that she would get to see him again. Many of the people were 'judged' by this ethereal being named Tyrael, some of them rightly executed for the mistreatment of Naruto and some imprisoned. Danzo on the other hand somehow escaped and went into hiding, he hasn't been seen since.

Jiraiya entered the room with another defeated look that made the female hokage sigh, "Still nothing?"

"No." the white haired sage shook his head, "Still denied by Imperius himself, for an angel he has quite the short temper."

"We'll just have to wait, right now we have the Akatsuki to deal with." Tsunade said as she reached into her drawer and produced a bottle of sake, "I need a drink."

**XXXXXXXX**

It had been a quiet day and Naruto decided to pick up his girlfriend from work down in the underworld, by now everyone practically knew of the Angiris and their limited presence in Earth, most of them of course not expecting them to butt heads with their fellow angels of the church due to conflict of beliefs and laws. He stopped by a studio with and saw the staff bow to him in greeting and respect because of his relationship status with one of the Four Great Maou. He sighed as she was still trying to get used to the who people bowing to him out of respect.

"NAAAAAAAAAA" he heard a familiar voice coming from the hallway of the large studio and immediately starterd smirking.

"RUUUUUUUUUU" the people tensed as got even louder while others just sighed.

"-TAAAAAAAAAAN!" immediately a blur of pink and black jumped onto him with her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Hey Sera…" Naruto chuckled at her childish persona, "how was work?"

"Oh it was fun but not as fun because Naru-tan wasn't with me!" she giggled as her petite body was currently being held up by her lover's arms, "Now my day is better because Naru-tan is here!" she said as she got off of him and immediately grabbed his arm, "Come one Naru-tan let's go visit So-tan!"

"Your wish is my command milady." He lowered his head and their lips met in a loving kiss as a magical circle surrounded the both of them and disappeared in flash of red light.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Stay away from me!" Sona Sitri, heiress to the Sitri clan, president of Kuoh's Student Council, and Kuoh's onee-sama was now running for her life from her overly cheery, childish crazy older sister Serafall.

"Mou, but So-tan you need my Miracle Hugs!" Serafall laughed childishly as she kept chasing a panicking Sitri heiress.

"Sera, don't wear her out too much, I still have some things to discuss with her!" Naruto chuckled at his lover's antics of bugging the hell out of her sister.

"Hai~" Serafall chirped as she ran into the gymnasium.

**XXXXXXXX**

After things had calmed down everyone was in the Occult Research Club's building having some tea with Serafall of course cuddled up against her boyfriend. Sona who was now cleaning up hair from her 'near death' situation took a sip of the tea Akeno had brewed. "So your Heaven as besieged by a great demon?" she asked the prince of Angiris with her brows raised in surprise.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, Diablo the Lord of Terror absorbed all of his brothers and the lesser evils from the Black Soulstone, using his own daughter as his host. Unfortunately she died by my father's hand, ultimately it was a mercy. I was seventeen at the time and was with my mother helping her guard the younglings in the Gardens of Hope. Multiple hell rifts opened within the gardens and we had to retreat to my mother's meditating chamber, my mother protested when I volunteered to stay outside and prevent the demons from entering the chamber while she guarded the children inside. Out of the twenty angels with me to help guard the door only I remained. Many of my brethren perished on that attack. Diablo was immensely powerful, more powerful than his previous incarnations. It was a long day but ultimately the Nephalem emerged victorious and slew the Prime Evil."

"Nephalem?" Rias' eyes were wide, "You mean they were…"

"Yes…" Naruto confirmed it, "the Nephalem are descendants of both demon and angel."

The entire room went quiet as the let the words sink in, "How was that…?" Sona began but was interrupted as Naruto continued.

"An angel by the name of Inarius was tired of fighting in the Eternal Conflict, so he and a demoness by the name of Lilith came together and created sanctuary using the Worldstone. In that they had created a home for both angels and demons who grew weary of the war. Eventually the both of them mated and had a son, many angels and demons soon followed their actions and birthed an entirely race from their blood, and through them humanity was created as well…"

Asia had her mouth covered as she listened, shocked that such a thing happened, finally finding the strength to speak she asked him, "So, what happened next?"

"Lilith wanted to use the Nephalem as an army to challenge both the High Heavens and the Burning Hells, but was hindered by her lover Inarius who wanted to eradicate the young race. Blinded by rage that her lover wanted to destroy her children, she eradicated his followers, both angel and demon alike. Ultimate Inarius could not kill her as he still loved her dearly, so he chose another option, he banished her into the void, never to be seen again."

Xenovia leaned into the couch as Naruto finished his story, "How long has this Eternal Conflict raged?"

"Tens of thousands of years, I do not know exactly how long as I wasn't even born when it begun. It was only three years ago that I started participating in it. Although most of the time we are just fighting skirmishes against the war bands that want to conquer territory in Sanctuary."

"Ano…" Asia raised her hand, "you told us about the demons of your world, but you never really showed us how they looked like."

"Ah, yes… apologises." Naruto held out his hand and produced a large book, recordings of demon encounters by the Horadrim in Sanctuary. He set the book down and opened a page, and there he was… Diablo the Lord of Terror, "This… is Diablo."

Everyone was horrified at the depiction of the Lord of Terror, he was far different compared to their people, it was a horrid sight, a demon with spiky carapaces colored blood red with mandibles on the side of his mouth. He had winged like blade spikes for horns on the side of his head with even more winged spikes on his back, his claw like hands were large and he had a long spiky tail. "Oh Lord…" Irina who was also present gasped at the picture, "This… is a Prime Evil?"

"Not a Prime Evil…" Naruto shook his head, "but THE Prime Evil, the most powerful of them all, and his soul is still trapped within the Black Soulstone. Uncle Tyrael decided to hide the Soulstone from us as well for our safety. I pray though that it will be enough."

Rias and Sona were visibly disturbed by the picture of the demon from Naruto's world, they were beings of pure malicious intent and pure evil not like them who are more like humans. Just what would happen if they encountered one, would they be able to win against one?

"I think that is enough history for today, anymore and you all might break." Naruto said as he closed the book and made it disappear in a bright light.

"Naruto…" Serafall stuttered,, "w-would we be able to fight the demon monsters of your world?"

"The lesser evils and their chieftains yes, but as for the Prime Evils like Diablo, I doubt it, not even my father could defeat him." He said as she snaked an arm around the Overlord's waist, "Be thankful that Diablo's soul is now trapped within the Soulstone and is being kept hidden from us."

Serafall sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, "If those creatures ever attack us, I can honestly say that I will be scared."

The two heiresses nodded in agreement and finally relaxed as they took a sip from their tea, they can at least rest easy that their world isn't in any real danger.

**XXXXXXXX**

The Angiris council was in uproar, Malthael's betrayal and descent to madness had dealt a serious blow to the angels' morale. "This cannot be happening, Malthael was the oldest and wisest of us all!"

"And yet he has fallen into madness brother." Imperius told the councillor, "Tyrael is still recovering from his injuries but what he told us is troubling, not only has he abandoned his teachings and taken the aspect of Death, but he has the Black Soulstone in his grasp. His hatred for humanity has run deep ever since the destruction of the Worldstone."

"He was obsessed with that stone from the beginning." Auriel concurred, "And now that obsession has turned into madness. We must find his whereabouts and retake the stone, we cannot allow it to be used for whatever Malthael plans to do with it."

"So many of our brethren… fallen." Itherael whispered, but those words were loud enough to be heard by the entire council, "We have no doubt that our world will be a battleground once again."

"If Malthael finds out that there is another world filled with demons and humans…"

"He will lay siege on Earth." "Imperius finished, "We must mobilize the Hellguard and send them to Earth, Tempestus commands them and they must help the denizens of Earth prepare for a possible invasion."

Itherael looked at Imperius questioningly, "Tempestus and his Hellguard are well equipped against these… _Reapers_, but can the Earthlings stand against Malthael's forces?"

"I hope so brother… I truly hope so."

**XXXXXXXX**

Westmarch was in chaos, hundreds if not thousands of fallen angels were pouring into the city slaying any human they see, gathering their souls as the. Lorath Nahr one of the Horadrim and the Nephalem were fighting their way through the hordes of the now undead humans and the Reapers, saving as much people as they can. Through the undead hordes they had reached the Zakarum Cathedral where Tyrael met them with Lorath in tow.

"Tyrael, why are Malthael's armies attacking Westmarch?" the crusader asked him.

"Because he feeds on death, every time his Reapers kill, he grows stronger. And with the Prime Evil gone, Malthael believes this is the perfect time to end the Eternal Conflict."

"Humanity has nothing to do with that war!" Lorath snarled.

"But we are descendants from demons and angels," the crusader looked at him, "when Malthael looks at us, he sees demons."

"Lorath, I have another task for you." Tyrael placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"What is it do you need Tyrael?"

"I want you to meet with my nephew Tempestus on Earth." The former angel drew his sword and with it a portal opened to Heaven, "Go through the Silver City and show them this pendant, you are also a Nephalem and must help my nephew in preparing the denizens of Earth for a coming invasion."

"I will do as you ask."

Just as they spoke a black mist immediately passed through them and entered the church, "The church, all the refugees are inside!" General Torion gasped.

"Everyone to the church! Lorath you must go now!"

**XXXXXXXX**

"No…" Naruto whispered in horror at the news his Hellguard had given him, they had just recently arrived and brought grave news to the young angel. "This cannot be, Malthael was… he was the oldest and wisest of us all."

Serafall stood besider him frozen in fear and worry, an Angiris angel had gone into madness and intends to destroy all of humanity.

"What I have said is all true sir, we must prepare the Earthlings for a possible invasion, if he finds out that the Earth is teeming with humanity…"

"He will lay siege." Naruto's hands clenched, "Sera we need to call an emergency meeting with the leaders."

"R-Right…" Serafall nodded with a stutter.

**XXXXXXXX**

It was as he had feared, the leaders were concerned by this news and the fact that a hundred Angiris angels descended from the skies. Sirzechs was the one affected the most as he feared that Malthael's forces will attack the Underworld first. Not only that but if they invade then the world will know of the existence of the three factions, the world will go into chaos and revolts could ensue.

Just as they continued talking the door opened and walked in an armored man in a hood covering his face, his left shoulder had an ornate pauldron. With him was a glaive, "Who are you?" Serafall frowned at the new arrival.

"I am Lorath Nahr of the Horadrim Order, Tyrael has send me to aid his nephew for a possible invasion."

"You are a Nephalem." Tempestus stood up, his words shocking the leaders of the three factions.

"I am my lord, I have been sent here to aid you."

"What news do you bring?"

"Westmarch is under siege, the city has gone into chaos and the Reapers are converting people into undead soldiers to fight for them. Tyrael and the other Nephalem are aiding him in liberating the city from Malthael's army. Me and a few of my Horadrim brothers have been sent here to aid you all and prepare for an impending attack. Our forces are spread thin as it is."

"I see…" Michael spoke up with worry in his face, "then I thank you for your assistance."

"I believe the Underworld will be hit first as Malthael has a great hatred for demons, and your people are the closest resemblance." Tempestus told the Maou.

"That is what I thought, if you will excuse me I must prepare my forces."

"As will I…" Michael said in agreement.

"This just got a whole lot more troublesome." Azazel chuckled.

**XXXXXXXX**

"So we are now threatened by a possible invasion…" Rias' voice was laced with worry while looking at the Lorath, the newcomer, the young man was probably 18 so he was at least the same age as her and Naruto. "So this man is a Nephalem."

Lorath bowed to the Gremory Heiress, "Indeed I am lady Gremory, I am Lorath Nahr, a member of the Horadrim Order in Sanctuary."

"Please, don't call me Lady Gremory, just Rias is fine. As to lower suspicions among the populace, you will be enrolled into the school."

"That will be fine, I have always grown curious as to what your world is like, and this will be an opportunity for me to learn from this world."

"What of the Nephalem back in Sanctuary?" Naruto turned to the Horadrim.

"Right now they are liberating the city of Westmarch and destroying the devices that are turning people into mindless undead soldiers, with the sliver of the artifact from the Soulstone they hope to locate Malthael and stop him once and for all."

"While we hold the fort here…"

"Precisely…" the Horadrim nodded.

"And the Elemental Nations?"

"They are unaware of the coming Reapers, no doubt they will siege very soon while they are busy fighting amongst themselves."

Rias placed a hand under a chin in a thinking pose, "What we need to worry about is that they have ways of turning humans into undead. Can that also affect our people?"

"I doubt it…" Lorath shook his head, "but we cannot take any chances."

Naruto took a deep breath before speaking, "Steel yourselves my friends, for dark days are upon us."

**NA: Yes I know that the chapter is shorter, but I plan to do this for the sake of longevity, with this I plan on making more chapters but shortening them a bit.**

**Well Lorath Nahr a member of the Horadrim is now in Earth, to those wondering Lorath is a member of the reformed Horadrim Order, he was in the trailer, the one who was ordered to make his escape and find the Nephalem. He later reappears in Act V when your character encounters him fending off the Reapers near the entrance to Westmarch, and then later at the Zakarum Cathedral.**

**Here are the choices you can make for Lorath. Remember it is a single pairing so choose wisely…**

**Akeno**

**Xenovia**

**Ravel**

**Irina**

**Sona**

**I will see you guys later!**


	6. Gathering Storms

**NA: Holy cow 200+ reviews, I never expected to reach this milestone, thank you all so much!**

**So here are the votes…**

**Akeno – 5**

**Xenovia – 6**

**Irina – 2**

**Sona – 13**

**Ravel – 0**

**Honestly I wasn't expecting Sona to be a big one here, don't get me wrong I do like her, she's certainly something else. Well let's get it on!**

**-Story Start-**

**Chapter 6: Gathering Storms**

Sightings of demons from Sanctuary were occurring everywhere, Tempestus himself and his men had to take care of the problem. If this meant that the demons from Sanctuary were porting into Earth, it would mean that the Reapers will soon come as well. Serafall had become increasingly worried for her lover as well as the rest of her people, war is coming to their domain she was beginning to have doubts whether or not they could win. Tempestus of course reassured her in a comforting manner, saying that they will get through this together. It was certainly surprising to many people that Serafall wasn't her normally cheerful self.

Lorath was working on protective wards inside the student council's room with Sona and her peerage helping as well, "These wards are certainly something else entirely."

"Indeed they are," Lorath nodded, "we Horadrim take pride in our work, and now that the Prime Evils are gone, we must double our efforts against the Reapers. With so much demon sightings from Sanctuary, it is only a matter of time now."

"Have you fought the Reapers?" Sona asked in curiosity.

"I have… but only their foot soldiers and death maidens, they are a difficult foe to fight against." He said as he started working on another ward, "Malthael was a sight to behold."

"You saw him?" Sona and her peerage became curious.

"I have." The young Horadrim nodded, "He slew a dozen of my brothers and sisters in the order, feeding on their souls as they fell, Tyrael using El'druin put a barrier to protect me and himself until he ordered me to find the other Nephalem, I never stopped running, not even for a break. It was only until I reached Westmarch that I finally found one of them, a Crusader of the Zakarum order, those who worship The Light."

"That was when you were ordered to come here."

"Correct… I wanted to stay and fight alongside Tyrael and the Nephalem, but I also knew that Earth could not be ignored, there are so much of your people here as well as humans. We cannot allow the Reapers to harvest their souls."

"Agreed…" Sona nodded as she kept watching the young man work on his wards, there was something about him that fascinated her, but she did not know what.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Sera, calm down…"

"I can't." the young woman shivered as she clutched herself, "They're coming, I know they are…"

Naruto gently sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, "It will be alright, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I promise…."

Serafall looked at him with pleading eyes, telling him what she wants. The blonde gulped as he knew very well what that meant, "Sera I…"

He didn't get to say anything more as she planted her lips on his in a passionate kiss, their worlds turned as their emotions flew all over the room. Naruto started to kiss back as he felt like he was on fire, their breathing intensifying as articles of clothing began to slowly remove, "I've always wanted to do this…" she whispered in his ear as her bare body lay on top of his.

"I love you Serafall Leviathan."

"And I love you Tempestus."

Passion burned throughout the night as they danced the dance of love, their love for each other growing stronger as they became one.

**XXXXXXXX**

The angels of the High Heavens began engaging the Reapers in the Battlefields of Eternity, their numbers knew no end as they kept pouring in from the Pandemonium Fortress, Malthael's forces were relentless in their attacks. If their angel brethren will not join them, then they will perish.

Imperius as always led his army from the front alongside his wife, inwardly they were both thankful that their son was not with them, they would not want to see their son risk his life. Auriel using her whips soared through the air and cut down her enemies with ease, the death maidens were powerless against an Archangel. The Nephalem after liberating Westmarch went followed the legion of angels into the Battlefields of Eternity, where they were met with great resistance from the Reapers. There was no backing down from both sides, "ONWARDS!" the roar of Imperius' voice thundered all throughout the battle, encouraging his brethren to press on towards the fortress.

The battle lasted throughout the night and neither side gained any real footing, it's as if the Reapers were simply trying to… buy time.

"Oh Light, they are pouring forces into Earth." Auriel gasped, "I have to go there!"

"Auriel… wait!" Tyrael tried to stop but was held back by Imperius.

"Let her be, Tempestus means everything to her you know that, to lose him will be the end of her, I am still here and will continue to lead out forces."

"Very well brother," Tyrael relnted, "we must destroy those siege weapons if we are to gain entrance into the fortress."

"Then we will press on…"

**XXXXXXXX**

Tempestus lay there with the sheets of the bed covering his and his lover's bodies, he looked at her and lovingly caressed her cheek, gazing upon her beautiful face as she soundly slept. His other arm wrapped around her as her head lay on his chest. It was the best night of his life, and he would cherish it for all eternity. He had realized morning had come and so he kissed his lover on the forehead, "Wake up love, it's morning."

"Mmm, I don't wanna…"

He trailed kisses all over her face, waking her up in a loving manner, "Come on Sera, we have work to do today."

"Mmm…" she slowly opened her eyes to see his blonde hair shining in front of her, "morning."

"Morning to you too." He said as he planted his lips onto hers.

"Last night…" she began.

"The best." He kissed her once.

Lord and Lady Sitri were extremely elated to see their daughter glowing in the only one could get, they bombarded the couple with questions of when they are expecting their first grandchild, of course Serafall did not know what to say as her glow also deepened the blush on her face. To the young angel she had become more beautiful than ever, she really is the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with, which would be an eternity.

The rest of the morning they spent time with the family, of course the father couldn't stop talking about Sona who took an interest with the Horadrim boy who was helping with their defenses. Tempestus chuckled at their antics, and much to his dismay he got used to their eccentricity. Breakfast with the Sitri family was nice as always as both Lord and lady Sitri were fond of the angel, now that they had sealed the deal they really liked him even more.

Everyone knew Kuoh Academy will be the battleground once again as it had been for the past two fights, the first against Kokabiel and the second against the Khaos Brigade. There was no doubt the Reapers will pour in through the school.

**XXXXXXXX**

The leader of the three factions were now in discussion once again with Tempestsus and Lorath present, discussing battle plans and defensive measures to counter the sheer numbers of the Reapers, "I have no doubt that they will send in siege weapons as well, they were present in Westmarch as well, we have to keep the humans away from the school so they won't be turned into undead soldiers." Lorath told them as they all nodded in agreement.

The young angel showed them a map of Pandemonium, "My people are most likely engaging the enemy in Battlefields of Eternity, we have just received word that Malthael has taken the Pandemonium Fotrtress as his base, where the Worldstone used to be, it is fitting."

"What are their estimated numbers?" Sirzechs asked the two.

"Most likely numbering in the hundreds of thousands to a million, we do not know, but what we do know is that thousands if not tens of thousands will be sent here to invade. We must be ready by then, my Hellguard will be at the front of our forces, all we need to do is hold the line until our friends in the other side breach the fortress' defences and stop Malthael once and for all."

"So it's all up to them huh?" Azazel asked them with a sigh, "I'm not liking this one bit."

"Nor do I like it at all," Tempestus agreed with the fallen angel, "but we must have faith in them, I know they will win."

"Since they are your former brethren, do you know who might be commanding the invasion force?" Michael asked the young angel.

"Most likely Urzael, Malthael's most loyal and most trusted lieutenant. I myself am not sure if I could face him and win." There was a reason Tempestus did not allow Serafall to join the meeting, and this was the very reason why, if she heard him say that he might not win in a fight against one of Malthael's officers she would go into a panic.

Sirzechs sighed and looked at everyone, "Well I believe that will be it for today, rest up all of you… the enemy will be coming at any time now."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Tempestus!" was the voice of a female, said angel turned to see his mother flying towards him.

"Mother?" he didn't get to say anything else as he was completely smothered in Auriel's embrace.

"Oh my baby, I was so worried…"

"What are you doing here; you should be with father right now."

"They're coming…"

He went stiff as he heard his mother's words, the Reapers are coming. "Lorath, put everyone on alert, they're coming!"

The Horadrim nodded and ran up to the garrisoned forces of angels, fallen angels and devils, the time has come.

**XXXXXXXX**

It was a fitting scenario, rain had poured down in the area as they waited for the coming, the allied forces of the three factions waited under the stormy night, Tempestus and his Hellguard were at the front alongside Auriel, she was now given command as she was their senior. Serafall looked onward to see her lover right at the front, she clenched her chest in worry that it would be Tempestus going into battle first, more than a hundred Hellguard angels against an unknown number of enemy forces. Beneath his helmet the Angel of Fortitude was breathing through the cold air, this was going to be his fiercest battle yet, he looked to his left and right and saw that his fellow brethren were ready for war, waiting in the rain.

And then, they heard it… the sound of portals from a few kilometres away, they could see blue infernal fire and the roar of fallen angels and creatures alike, pouring through the portals, undead soldiers, twisted beings of flesh and unholy energy marched towards the school, at the centre of it all was Urzael himself as Tempestus predicted, he had come for their heads. "Urzael…" the blonde whispered his name.

Serafall alongside her sister and Rias' peerage looked on at the coming enemy army, never had they seen such disgusting creatures in their life, these were the fallen angels of Tempestus' world, and they had come to for their world. "Urzael…" Lorath whispered the name, "just as expected he came, this will not be an easy fight."

Sona gulped at the mass of blue energy marching towards them, "So many…"

**"Brothers and sisters of the High Heavens," **Urzael called out to the Hellguard, **"our quarry is not here with you, we do not wish to fight. All we ask is that you step aside and let us purge this world of its impurities."**

"Your words are nothing but poison Urzael, the Earthlings have done nothing to earn our ire." Tempestus declared, "Leave now and you will not be judged."

**"Ah, Imperius' little boy, you have grown to quite a fine warrior…" **Urzael chuckled, **"and ever the idealist like that fool Tyrael, if you will not join us, then you will die. As we speak, our forces are also laying siege to the Elemental Nations, doing you a favor and making them pay for their sins against you, you should be thanking us, not fighting us."**

"Your ways are corrupted…" Tempestus growled at the fallen angel, "we will never join you. Hellguard to arms!" at the sound of their commander's order, the regiment of a hundred Angiris angels readied their spears and swords. Auriel readied Al'maiesh, the cord of hope, using it like a whip she gripped them tightly.

Urzael roared an inhuman roar, ordering his army to attack… and thus begun the battle for Earth.

**XXXXXXXX**

Umino Ichiraku Ayame and Umino Iruka looked on from the distance as they watched their home being destroyed, a small number of Horadrim had been sent to Konoha to save what they can, unfortunately Ayame's father was one of those who could not be saved, after being turned into an undead husk, the Horadrim could only save a few dozen of Konoha's denizens, Tsunade being one of them as well as her student Shizune, Jiraiya, Gai and his team, and Team Kurenai and her son. The rest perished or were turned into undead, "We must not delay, hurry and go through the portal into New Tristram, you will all be safe there." The Horadrim warrior told them.

"Konoha is gone, finished…" Tsunade looked on in sadness as her grandfather's village was being raised by creatures not of this world.

Tenten who was heavily pregnant with Neji's child was the first to walk through alongside her husband, and then the rest walked through, they will now have to start anew in a land unknown to them. Ayame held her baby tightly as her husband led her through the blue portal, at least she didn't lose everything.

**NA: The battle has begun, just want to tell you, this story won't be long like most, I have taken inspiration from VFSnake and his short stories. I myself am not ready to make long stories but I am working on doing them by the end of Christmas. This was mostly an experimental fic for me and was surprised at how popular it got, honestly I did not expect the experiment to go that well, I enjoy doing unique crossovers that no one has thought of and will keep doing it.**

**So yeah Konoha had come to an end, only leaving a few survivors to a few Horadrim sent by Tyrael.**

**I will see you guys next time!**


End file.
